Our Texas baby
by adreamersimagination
Summary: A sequel to The Wedding Reunion. Riley and Lucas are about to embark on their newest adventure, parenthood. As they await the arrival of their first baby, their friends fly to Texas to help the couple prepare. Will Riley and Lucas be able to handle the stress that parenthood brings? Or will the stress get the best of them? Join Riley and Lucas as they welcome their first baby
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to The Wedding Reunion! We will get to meet the first baby of the friend group, baby Rucas! I am so excited for this story and all the adorableness that will be taking place! Leave reviews on anything you want to see and I will do my best to incorporate it into the story! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Lucas Friar!" Twenty-seven year old, Riley Friar exclaimed. Lucas heard his wife's call and rushed out of their bedroom and into the living room. She was standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Yes honey?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and cautiously walked towards his wife.

"Did you buy that ice-cream that I asked for?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

Lucas tried not to laugh because he knew she was being serious but his wife looked so adorable. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She had on a pair of his boxers and she wore one of his old tee shirts that clung to her eight month baby bump. He knew that husbands said it all the time about their wives, but he was convinced that she was the most beautiful pregnant woman he had ever seen. Her baby bump just looked natural on her. She looked like she was born to be a mother. He could see her staring at him intently and he sent her a smirk.

"Lucas!" Riley whined and he walked over to place a kiss on her cheek. "Don't kiss me! I'm trying to be mad at you."

"You can't be mad at me," Lucas smirked. He could see his wife struggling to maintain her point but saw in her eyes that he was right. "Plus, our friends will be here any minute."

"Yaaaaaaay!" Riley exclaimed and then placed a hand on her bump. "I think she's excited too."

"She really enjoys to kick you," Lucas placed his own hand on her bump.

"Tell me about it," Riley rolled her eyes. "It's her favorite thing to do at three in the morning."

"Only two more weeks," Lucas smiled. Riley could see the look of pure love in his eyes and knew that he was going to be great with their daughter. "I hope she looks just like her mommy."

"Stop," Riley blushed and pushed him away. Lucas just pulled her as close as her bump would allow him.

"If she is anything like her mom, she is going to be perfect. This I know for certain," Lucas said.

"I love you," Riley whispered.

"I love you too," Lucas kissed his wife and then kneeled down in front of her bump. "And I love you, little princess."

 **. .**

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed when she saw her engaged best friend walk through the front door.

"Riles!" Maya shrieked and rushed over to hug her pregnant best friend. "You look amazing!"

"I look like a whale," Riley groaned.

"You do not!" Maya protested. "I think pregnancy compliments you well."

"That's what Lucas said," Riley rolled her eyes.

"Good. Then I don't have to kick his butt," Maya smirked.

"Where is everyone else?" Riley asked, looking behind Maya for her other friends.

"They are outside with Lucas. I rushed up to see you," Maya explained.

"Wow, you got big," Zay said with wide eyes.

"Zay!" Lucas shoved his best friend and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just haven't seen you in a while," Zay quickly realized what he said and had the decency to look ashamed.

"That's okay. I would expect nothing less from you," Riley laughed as she walked over and hugged him.

"What about us?" Farkle asked as he walked up with Smackle.

"Farkle! Smackle!" Riley exclaimed and opened her arms for hugs. "I would normally rush over to you but I don't think anyone wants to see that."

"I would," Zay shrugged. Riley narrowed her eyes and her friend and he lifted his hands in defense. "Just kidding."

"Well everyone come inside," Riley waved her friends inside her house.

"Where's Josh?" Lucas asked Maya once everyone was inside and settled.

"He had to finish an assignment for work and then he's going to come down with Cory and Topanga," Maya explained.

"Any wedding plans?" Farkle asked.

"We decided to start planning once my adorable goddaughter was born," Maya said.

"Have you two picked a name yet?" Smackle asked.

"We did," Riley nodded.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Zay asked.

"Nope," Lucas shook his head.

"Why not?" Maya exclaimed.

"We decided to wait until she was born to tell everyone her name," Riley explained.

"That's so far away!" Farkle complained.

"It's like two weeks away," Riley laughed at her friends.

"Unless you are late," Smackle pointed out.

"Ugh, don't jinx it!" Riley groaned.

"I can't wait to meet baby Friar," Maya said. "She is going to be perfect."

"Yeah she is," Smackle agreed. Riley and Lucas shared a look. It was so nice to hear how excited their friends were about their baby. It only added to the excitement that they were already feeling.

 **. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya greeted as she walked into her best friends bedroom. Riley looked up from the book she was reading and smiled as her best friend crawled into the bed.

"Hey Peaches," Riley said.

"So I wanted to ask you something," Maya said.

"You can ask me anything," Riley said as she tossed the book onto the night stand and gave her best friend her full attention.

"I know you have a ton on your mind and you will for months to come but I was kind of hoping that you would be my maid of honor," Maya said.

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed.

"I know this is not a very creative way to ask and like nothing is set for my wedding," Maya said.

"Of course I will be your maid of honor!" Riley smiled.

"Okay good," Maya leaned forward to hug her best friend. "There is no way I would get married if you were not standing right there with me."

"I will always be right there with you," Riley promised. "I know things are going to get really crazy for me soon but you can always come to me. I will always have time for you."

"I really got luck you with as my best friend," Maya smiled.

"We both got lucky," Riley insisted. The two girls then noticed Lucas walk through the bedroom door.

"Let me guess," Lucas sighed. "I'm sleeping in another room?"

"Nah," Maya shook her head. "She's all yours tonight."

"Really?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoy the time alone while you can," Maya said. "Soon there will be someone else demanding your attention," She jumped up from the bed and smiled at the married couple. "Plus, she's all mine tomorrow."

"Deal," Riley laughed.

"Night guys," Maya waved at the two and then headed out of the bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked as he got into bed with his wife.

"She asked me to be her maid of honor," Riley smiled at her husband.

"Like we didn't see that one coming," Lucas laughed. Riley nudged his shoulder and laughed.

"Hopefully the baby lets me sleep tonight," Riley sighed. Lucas rested a hand on her bump and smiled.

"Hey in there. Let your mommy sleep, she needs all the sleep she can get," Lucas ran a thumb over her bump and then smiled at his wife. Riley felt her heart fill with love. She loved seeing Lucas talk to the baby and she knew that their little girl was going to have him wrapped around her finger.

 **. .**

"Sit down," Zay pointed at the couch the next day. Lucas raised an eyebrow and then shared a look with Farkle, who just shrugged in return.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I have something I would like to say," Zay said.

"Oh?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"This is very difficult for me so I am only going to say it once," Zay said.

"Dude, what's going on?" Lucas asked, kind of worried about what was going on.

"I think Farkle should be the godfather," Zay declared.

"What?" Lucas and Farkle both asked at the same time.

"I know you have been having a hard time deciding between the two of us and y'all don't want to hurt either of our feelings. I have made the decision for you," Zay explained.

"Why did you decide this?" Lucas asked.

"He has played such a large part in your relationship. If it wasn't for him, who knows when you and Riley would have gotten together?" Zay shrugged.

"I don't know what to say," Lucas shook his head.

"Plus I got to be the best man," Zay said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Absolutely," Zay nodded. "I'm still going to be her favorite uncle."

"Thanks man," Farkle stood up and shook his hand.

"As long as I'm the next kid's godfather," Zay pointed at Lucas.

"Of course," Lucas promised.

 **. .**

"So, are you nervous?" Smackle asked.

"Honestly? Insanely," Riley nodded.

"Really? I thought for sure you would be excited," Maya said.

"Oh I am," Riley nodded. "I am so excited to meet our little girl. I am just super nervous too."

"What's making you the most nervous?" Maya asked.

"Messing up her life. Failing at being a parent," Riley sighed.

"There is no way that you can do that," Smackle shook her head.

"She's right," Maya agreed. "You are going to be amazing at it. I have said it once, and I will say it again. This little girl is so lucky to have you as their mom."

"Oh look! That dress is so adorable!" Smackle exclaimed as she rushed over towards the rack of baby dresses.

"We already have so many dresses," Riley said.

"Oh hush," Maya brushed off her best friend. "If you did not want to buy more baby stuff, then you should not have brought us into a baby store."

"Fine, we can get one more dress," Riley agreed.

"She's so silly if she thinks that is all we are going to buy," Maya said to Smackle as the two rushed off and bought tons of clothes.

 **. .**

"Riley!" Lucas exclaimed when he saw all the bags in their hands.

"They made me do it!" Riley pointed at her two best friends.

"It was so worth it," Maya said.

"Is it all clothes?" Zay asked as he rummaged through the bags.

"Duh," Maya swatted at his hand and pulled out a little purple dress. "Tell me that's not the cutest thing you've ever seen."

"It is pretty cute," Farkle agreed.

"She is going to be the best dressed kid around," Smackle said as she pulled out another dress.

"We are going to need to buy another house if you three keep going out shopping," Lucas shook his head.

"Oh be quiet Ranger Rick," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Smackle agreed. "A baby can never have too much stuff."

Riley and Lucas watched as their friends sorted through the baby stuff and made random comments. They all tried to decide what baby girl Friar was going to be like. Smackle and Zay thought she was going to have Lucas's eyes and Riley's hair. Farkle and Maya were adamant that she would have Riley's big brown eyes and hair. It did not matter though. As long as she was happy and healthy, they were okay. Riley smiled up at her husband and knew that they were close to the due date. They knew that in just two weeks they were going to meet the little girl that would change their lives forever. They were both extremely excited that their best friends were here to celebrate this moment with them.

 **. .**

"What are you doing in here?" Riley asked as she walked into the nursery that night. It was about two-thirty in the morning and she found Lucas sitting in the rocking chair just staring at the crib.

"I couldn't sleep," Lucas shrugged.

"You okay?" Riley asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just thinking," Lucas said.

"About what?" Riley asked.

"How ready I am to be a dad. I just am sitting here in disbelief that in just two weeks, our little girl will be asleep in that crib. It doesn't seem real to me," Lucas explained.

"I know," Riley agreed.

"We can do this, right?" Lucas asked, looking up at his wife with concerned eyes.

"Absolutely," Riley nodded.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

"Because it's you and me," Riley smiled as she sat on the ottoman in front of his chair. "We handle this like we handle everything else in life, together."

"Together," Lucas repeated.

"As long as you have me and I have you, we can get through the rest. Teamwork," Riley grabbed onto his hand and felt him squeeze her hand in return.

"Team Friar," Lucas nodded.

"Team Friar," Riley repeated with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing! The follows, favorites and reviews were so insanely sweet and have inspired me to get this next chapter out sooner than I had planned! I am so excited for where this story is going to be heading. A couple of old faces will make an appearance in this story, so keep an eye out for them! I also have a pretty big plot planned for Zay in this story. Don't worry though, Rucas and their baby will be the main focus of the story! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"Is it Rose? Claire? Margret?" Zay asked.

"Stop it Zay," Riley sighed and went back to folding the baby clothes in front of her.

"I need to know her name!" Zay exclaimed.

"And you will when she is born," Riley laughed.

"You are no fun," Zay pouted.

"You could help me fold," Riley suggested.

"Now you are definitely no fun," Zay groaned but sat up and helped her fold clothes.

"Blame your best friend. He is the one worried about me being alone this close to my due date," Riley said.

"Well he has always been protective," Zay shrugged.

"Overprotective," Riley corrected.

"It's just because he loves you and this baby so much," Zay said.

"I know and I love him too," Riley nodded. She knew that her husband had the best intentions all the time. "So what's going on with you?"

"Me? Oh you know," Zay shrugged. "The same as always."

"Anybody special in your life?" Riley nudged his shoulder and smiled. Zay was the last of their friends to settle down and she really wanted him to find someone to spend his life with. If anyone deserved that, it was Zay. She saw him just shrug and a small smile appear on his face. "There is, isn't there?"

"Maybe," Zay smirked.

"Tell me tell me!" Riley exclaimed.

"It may be someone that you already know," Zay said.

"Who?" Riley asked, no one in particular coming to mind.

"Think Texas," Zay urged. Riley thought for a second and then only one person came to mind.

"Vanessa?" Riley asked.

"I ran into her on my last trip here and we started to talk again. We decided to give it a real chance this time," Zay explained.

"Your last trip was like a month ago! You didn't tell us for a whole month?" Riley asked.

"I kind of wanted to make sure that it was something real before I said anything," Zay said.

"So it's something real?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. It's definitely something real," Zay smiled. Riley smiled at her friend and felt insane excitement for her friend. She could see how much his relationship with Vanessa meant to him already and she had a nagging suspicion that she was going to be around for a while.

 **. .**

"She still has no idea?" Maya asked.

"No idea," Lucas shook his head.

"How have you been able to keep this from her?" Farkle asked.

"With extreme difficulty," Lucas admitted.

"I'm impressed," Smackle admitted.

"I'm proud of you Ranger Rick. I thought for sure that you would blurt it out," Maya said.

"Thanks for the confidence," Lucas rolled his eyes. He threw another streamer into his cart and sighed.

About a month ago, Maya came to Lucas with the idea of throwing Riley a surprise baby shower. They waited until she was really close to her due date just to make the surprise even more special. Her family was flying into town earlier than Riley thought so they would be here for the party. It was two days from now and Lucas was ready for the day to finally be here. He knew that his wife was disappointed that she never had a baby shower. She knew that all her friends and family were further away so it was hard for them to get here for a party. He knew that she was going to be extremely excited when she found out that no one actually forgot and they had been planning this for the last month.

"So who wants the task of getting her out of the house that day?" Maya asked. "I would suggest you Huckleberry but I need you there in case something goes wrong in your house."

"I'll do it," Farkle offered.

"Yeah? You think you can handle it?" Lucas asked. He knew that Farkle was more than capable of getting Riley out for the day.

"Absolutely," Farkle nodded. "I can take her out to lunch."

"Perfect!" Maya clapped her hands.

"When do Mr. and Mrs. Matthews get here?" Smackle asked.

"They are coming with Josh, Auggie and Ava tomorrow. They were able to find an early flight," Lucas said.

"Do you need someone to pick them up from the airport?" Smackle asked.

"I'll do it," Lucas said. "I can just tell Riley that I need to run by the office to get some paperwork."

"She's going to be so surprised," Farkle said.

"I'm excited," Maya smiled. Riley deserved to have a party in her honor. After all she did for everyone else, it was nice to be able to do something for her. She was so excited to see her best friend's reaction. If she knew Riley as well as she thought she did, she knew that she was going to love it.

"I bet she's going to cry," Farkle laughed. The other three laughed because they knew this was highly possible.

"You are probably completely right," Lucas agreed.

 **. .**

"Where are we going, Lucas? Where is everyone else?" Riley asked. Lucas just smiled at his wife and continued to guide her along the grass. "We aren't going to walk much further, right? My ankles kind of hurt."

"Do you need to stop?" Lucas abruptly stopped and turned to look at his wife.

"I can go a little further," Riley insisted.

"It's literally right here anyway," Lucas said and then stopped. Riley raised an eyebrow and then turned to where he was looking.

"Lucas," Riley whispered. There was a table in the middle of the grass and two chairs. The sky was full of stars. She looked up to see her husband smiling down at her. "You did all this for me?"

"I'm not sure how often we are going to be able to have date night, so I thought I would jump on the chance now. Do you like it?" Lucas asked. Riley kissed her husband and then smiled.

"I love it," Riley promised. Lucas guided her over to the table and then took a seat across from her. "What's for dinner?"

"What have you been craving the most?" Lucas asked.

"Did you make chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese?" Riley asked. She lifted the lid and saw that it was exactly that. "You're kind of perfect, you know that?"

"There's more," Lucas said.

"Oh?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I made dessert too," Lucas said.

"Chocolate cake?" Riley asked, already knowing the answer.

"Am I that predictable?" Lucas laughed.

"No," Riley shook her head. "You just love me that much."

Riley and Lucas proceeded to eat their meals and have light conversation. They laughed about their friends and reminisced about all the dates they had been on over the years. This was exactly what the married couple needed. They were both stressed and worried about parenthood, that it felt nice to just take a night to be relaxed. Riley felt herself fall in love with her husband a little more as he moved to sit next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. It was rare that you met the person you were meant to spend the rest of your life with at fourteen but Riley and Lucas were never normal. What they felt for each other was far from normal. They had a love that could get them through anything and made them better people.

"It would probably be a bad idea to lay on the grass, wouldn't it?" Lucas asked.

"I may never get up," Riley laughed and then snuggled into his side. "I'm perfect right here."

"Hey Riley?" Lucas turned to look at his wife. Riley lifted her head and connected eyes with her husband.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"I love you," Lucas whispered.

"I love you too Lucas," Riley whispered and then leaned up to kiss her husband. She rested her head on his shoulder when they pulled back and the two went back to looking at the stars. Correction, all three of them went back to looking at the stars.

 **. .**

"So are your parents excited about the baby, Lucas?" Smackle asked. The friends were all sitting around Riley and Lucas's living room. There were three pizza boxes spread out across the table and barely any food left.

"I guess," Lucas shrugged.

"You guess?" Smackle asked.

"My mom is really excited," Lucas said. "She's been super helpful with everything."

"Dad still being difficult?" Farkle asked.

"He is as excited as he knows how to be," Lucas shrugged. Riley grabbed onto his hand and traced circles on the back with her thumb.

"What about you two?" Maya asked the Farkle and Smackle. "Any baby news for us?"

"No," Smackle shook her head. "We aren't sure when we are going to start planning for kids."

"What about you?" Zay asked Maya.

"What about me? I'm not even married yet," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"You going to wait long after you get married?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not really sure," Maya admitted. "We want kids but we haven't really talked about when."

"When did we get so old?" Zay groaned. "We are sitting here waiting for one baby to be born and talking about when everyone else is going to have their first kid."

"I think that's what happens when you grow up," Riley laughed.

"Well I don't like it," Zay crossed his arms. "Let's do something fun."

"Like what?" Farkle asked.

"We could go out dancing," Zay suggested.

"I am going to have to pass on that one," Riley gestured to her stomach and laughed.

"Let's go build a campfire and roast marshmallows," Farkle suggested.

"I'm in," Smackle agreed.

"Sure," Maya nodded.

"Okay. I just need to get a chair because there is no way I am going to be able to sit on the logs," Riley explained. Everyone started to stand up and Lucas turned to help his wife stand up from the couch. "Thanks," Riley smiled at her husband.

"Anytime," Lucas kissed her cheek and then followed their friends outside.

 **. .**

"I can understand why you two love living here so much," Farkle said. "It's so beautiful and peaceful out here."

"Plus the stars are gorgeous," Smackle agreed.

"Well then you should all just move out here," Riley smiled at her friends.

"Nice try Riles," Maya laughed.

"It was worth a shot," Riley shrugged.

"Do you think all of our kids are going to be best friends one day?" Maya asked.

"If they are born around the same time then I don't see why not," Lucas said.

"You two had to go and have a baby before any of us were ready," Maya teased her friends.

"They are just going to have to have another one when we are all ready," Smackle said.

"Woah! Wait right there," Riley pointed at her best friends. "Let's get through this kid first and then see what happens after."

"Oh please. You two are going to have tons of kids," Zay waved them off.

"We'll see," Lucas laughed but in his heart knew that Zay was right. Riley and Lucas always talked about having a big family.

"Does anybody all of a sudden feel the urge to go get ice cream?" Riley asked.

"I don't think there is anyone in the world who can eat as much ice cream as you do," Maya laughed.

"That's not true!" Riley protested. "Plus, the baby wants the ice cream."

"Ohhh blaming the baby," Zay smirked.

"I could go for some ice cream," Farkle admitted.

"Yay! See someone else wants ice cream too," Riley glared at her other two friends.

"Well he is just as bad as you. Farkle always wants ice cream," Smackle pointed out.

"This is why we are such great friends," Riley said and then tried to get up from her chair. "Uh, Lucas?"

"Can you not get up from the chair?" Maya laughed.

"Just wait until you are pregnant," Riley rolled her eyes and then let her husband help her to a standing position. "Thanks babe."

"That's what I'm here for," Lucas smiled.

 **. .**

"How are you feeling?" Farkle asked Riley as the two walked side by side to the ice cream parlor.

"Really pregnant," Riley sighed.

"I bet you can't wait for the baby to be born," Farkle said.

"You have no idea," Riley laughed. "How's married life?"

"Honestly? Not much different than before. It feels great thought to be able to call her my wife and just know that we are going to be together forever," Farkle explained.

"Isn't it one of the best feelings in the world?" Riley asked, a smile on her face as she watched her husband laugh at something Zay said.

"Can I tell you something?" Farkle asked, checking to make sure that no one else was listening.

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything," Riley nodded.

"I think I'm ready to be a dad now," Farkle confessed.

"What?" Riley gasped and widened her eyes.

"I know that Smackle and I said we wanted to wait but I don't know. There is just such a big part of me that is ready to be a dad right now," Farkle explained.

"Have you told Smackle yet?" Riley asked, looking over at Farkle's wife who was deep in conversation with Maya.

"Not yet," Farkle shook his head. "I have to address the topic carefully with her. I don't want to freak her out with all the new changes."

"Be honest with her though. Make sure she knows that this is something you really want and remember to hear what she has to say," Riley said.

"Have I told you how happy I am for you?" Farkle asked. Riley turned to smile at her friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You're going to be a great godfather," Riley said.

"I am going to try my best," Farkle promised.

 **. .**

"Lucas!" Riley gasped as she woke up in a deep sweat.

"What? What happened?" Lucas asked, looking over at his wife in concern.

"I had a bad dream," Riley whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

"What was it about?" Lucas asked as he moved closer and rubbed his wife back when he could see how upset she was.

"You left us," Riley admitted. "We had been fighting and we were both stressed out. She was about eight weeks old and you just couldn't handle it. You said that it was too much and you left."

"Riley," Lucas sighed. "I will never leave you."

"You promise?" Riley whispered.

"I promise with everything inside of me that I will never leave you. Even when things get tough, I will stand by your side. There is nothing in the world that would ever make me leave you," Lucas promised.

"I'm sorry," Riley mumbled as tears ran down her face.

"Don't be sorry. It was just a dream, not your fault. No more crying," Lucas brushed away her tears. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I really love you," Riley leaned the side of her face into his hand.

"I love you more," Lucas pulled her into his side and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Think you can fall back to sleep now?"

"Will you hold me?" Riley asked.

"Always," Lucas promised. The two got situated and Riley felt Lucas place a kiss on her forehead. She knew that her nightmare was never going to happen but it shook her up. As she felt Lucas tighten his arms around her, she felt calmness overcome her. She knew in her heart that the two of them were going to make it. They would be okay in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"Lucas!" Topanga Matthews exclaimed when she saw her son-in-law.

"Hi Mrs. Matthews," Lucas greeted and was welcomed with a warm hug. Then he turned and shook his father-in-law's hand. "It's good to see you, Mr. Matthews. Good flight?"

"Very easy," Cory Matthews nodded.

"No problems at all," Topanga agreed.

"Riley is going to be so excited when she sees you guys. She still has no idea you're here early," Lucas said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see my baby," Topanga smiled. Lucas saw Josh walking over with Auggie and Ava.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted the three. He shook hands with Josh and Auggie then greeted Ava with a hug.

"I think that was the easiest flight I've ever taken in my life," Auggie said.

"That's what your mom was just saying," Lucas laughed.

"How's my niece doing?" Josh asked.

"Ready to have the baby," Lucas laughed. "The end of the pregnancy has probably been the worst for her. She is so tired all the time."

"Are we going to see her tonight or wait until tomorrow to surprise her?" Ava asked.

"I was thinking you could surprise her today," Lucas said. "I thought it would make the surprise even better. She will think today is her surprise and be completely be blown away tomorrow."

"Well let's get over there!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Yeah," Cory agreed. "Let's go see our girl!"

"Right this way," Lucas gestured towards baggage claim and smiled. He knew that his wife was going to be so excited when she saw her family walk through the front door. He sent Zay a text to let them know that they were headed that way.

 **. .**

"Riley?" Lucas called out when he walked through the front door.

"Yeah?" Riley called back.

"Where are you? Can you come here?" Lucas asked.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked, walking into the living room with a concerned look on her face. "Did something happen at work?"

"Nothing bad," Lucas shook his head and then smiled.

"What's going on? Why do you look so happy?" Riley asked, a curious eyebrow raised. Lucas just smirked and then turned around to face the front door. She was about to question her husband further when she saw her mom and dad walk through the front door. She lifted her hands to cover her mouth and walked over to her parents as fast as she could. "Mom! Dad!"

"Hi sweetheart," Topanga wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riley asked, tears in her eyes. "I thought you weren't going to be here for another week."

"Lucas thought you might want us here a little earlier," Cory explained.

"You did?" Riley asked, turning to face her husband with admiration.

"I know how much you miss them and thought it might be nice for them to be here a little earlier than planned," Lucas shrugged. Riley bit her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Thank you," Riley whispered and then wrapped her arms around her dad. "Thank you both for coming early for me."

"We will always be here for you," Cory promised.

"Well you sure look pregnant," Auggie teased. Riley gasped and turned around at the sound of her brother's voice. She saw him standing there with Ava and Josh.

"You guys!" Riley exclaimed and then walked over to hug them.

"You didn't think we would miss all this excitement, did you?" Auggie laughed as he hugged his sister.

"I can't believe you're all here," Riley shook her head in disbelief and then turned to look at Lucas. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

"It was really nothing," Lucas insisted.

"It's everything," Riley disagreed as she leaned into her dad's side.

"You look amazing honey," Topanga rested a hand on her daughter's bump.

"You do wear pregnancy well," Josh agreed with his sister-in-law.

"You guys have to say that," Riley laughed and ran a hand over her bump.

"It's true though," Ava said.

"Well come inside. You don't have to stand in the doorway," Riley gestured them all inside.

"Josh!" Maya exclaimed when she walked into the living room. Josh looked over at the sound of his fiancée's voice and opened his arms in time for her to jump into them.

"Hey babe," Josh greeted and kissed her quickly.

"I missed you," Maya sighed content.

"I missed you too," Josh kissed her again and then put her down but kept his arms around her.

"Thank you," Riley whispered to her husband. Her family and friends were all exchanging greetings and she took the opportunity to have a moment with her husband.

"Good surprise?" Lucas asked, wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Perfect surprise," Riley nodded as she leaned into his side.

 **. .**

"So, how are you really feeling?" Topanga asked. The mother/daughter pair were sitting on the porch and enjoying a few minutes alone.

"Nervous," Riley admitted. "Actually, pretty terrified."

"Why terrified?" Topanga asked.

"I guess I'm just afraid of messing up the baby's life. I'm so scared that I'm not going to know what to do once she is born. What if I don't know what she needs? How do I know if she is hungry, or tired, or just needs to be changed? Or what if she needs me to just hold her? What if I can't do this?" Riley asked, fear evident on her face.

"Every new mother feels that way," Topanga promised. "Every new mother feels like they are going to completely mess up their baby's life. You won't though. That maternal instinct just kicks in. You are looking down at this beautiful baby and suddenly everything falls into place."

"You make it sound so easy," Riley chuckled.

"It's not," Topanga shook her head with a smile. "The beginning is tiring and stressful but overtime it becomes easier. You learn what your baby likes and doesn't like. You take it one day at a time. I know you can do this."

"You do?" Riley asked.

"You will get through this just like you have gotten through everything else in the world. Plus you have a whole group of people supporting you. Starting with that husband of yours," Topanga smiled.

"I'm going to need your help," Riley said.

"I will always be there helping you," Topanga promised.

"I'm glad you're here mom," Riley smiled as she moved closer and rested her head on her mom's shoulder. Topanga kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"There is nowhere else in the world I would rather be right now," Topanga promised. Riley smiled at her mom's words and snuggled closer to her mom. Her mom made her feel like she could do anything in the world. Her mom was absolutely right, she could do this.

 **. .**

"I'm so glad you're here," Maya smiled up at her fiancée and gripped his hand tighter. The engaged couple were taking a walk and enjoying every second together.

"Me too babe," Josh said. "How's it been?"

"Pretty good," Maya nodded. "They are going to have one of the best dressed baby's in Texas."

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that?" Josh asked with a laugh.

"Of course," Maya laughed. "My goddaughter deserves nothing less."

"I can't believe Riley is having a baby. I remember when she was that awkward teenager accepting her first date with Lucas," Josh shook his head in disbelief.

"You mean when I was trying to convince you to go out with me?" Maya nudged his side and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I eventually came to my senses," Josh rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did," Maya smiled as she lifted her hand to show her engagement ring.

"I can't wait to marry you and make you Mrs. Matthews," Josh said.

"I want that more than anything in the world," Maya agreed.

"What are we waiting for?" Josh asked.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Why are we waiting so long to get married?" Josh asked.

"We were waiting for the baby to be born," Maya reminded her fiancée.

"Then let's get married right after the baby is born," Josh said.

"What?" Maya asked, stopping to look at Josh.

"Two months," Josh said.

"Two months, what?" Maya asked.

"Let's get married in two months," Josh said.

"You think we can pull together a wedding in two months?" Maya asked.

"Neither of us have ever wanted a big wedding, so why not? I don't want to wait anymore," Josh said.

"We are getting married in two months?" Maya asked.

"If that's something you want?" Josh asked.

"That's something I absolutely want," Maya nodded.

"Did we really just make wedding plans that fast?" Josh asked.

"I think so," Maya laughed. "But you know what?"

"What?" Josh asked.

"I love you," Maya smiled.

"I love you too," Josh promised.

"Now give me a kiss," Maya smirked.

"Anything you want," Josh laughed before leaning down to kiss the love of his life.

 **. .**

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he walked outside. Riley looked up from her book and smiled at her husband.

"Hey yourself," Riley put the book down and waited for her husband to sit with her.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucas asked.

"Just taking a second to myself," Riley shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"My back was hurting a little so I just wanted a second to breathe and get myself together," Riley explained.

"Is it better now?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think it's going to fully be better until she is born," Riley laughed. Lucas gestured for her to turn around and when she did he started to massage her back. "Now you really are the best husband."

"You say that a lot," Lucas laughed.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate all that you do for me," Riley shrugged and turned her head to smile at her husband. Lucas was about to say something when he saw Maya running in their direction.

"Two months!" Maya exclaimed.

"What?" Riley asked, slightly confused. She turned around to face the blonde and saw her uncle walking behind her.

"I'm getting married in two months!" Maya shrieked and dropped onto the swing next to Riley.

"But there is so much to do!" Riley widened her eyes.

"I know!" Maya nodded. "We have to start planning before the baby is born."

"Well let's go!" Riley ushered her best friend inside. "Smackle!"

"What?" Smackle rushed into the living room after her name was called.

"Bay window, now!" Maya pointed to the little bay window that was off to the side in the living room.

"I can't believe you got a house with a bay window," Josh shook his head.

"That was the number one requirement on her checklist," Lucas said.

"I can hear you!" Riley exclaimed.

"And you be quiet over there," Maya pointed at her fiancée.

"Yes dear," Josh smirked. Maya rolled her eyes before sitting down with her two best friends.

"That girl has you wrapped around her finger," Lucas smirked at Josh.

"Oh please. Riley has had you wrapped around her finger since she fell into your lap on the subway," Josh rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I love that girl and just want her to be happy," Lucas shrugged as he looked over at his wife.

"I feel ya man," Josh agreed as he looked over at the blonde he loved more than anything.

 **. .**

"Hey," Farkle walked into the living room and smiled at the pregnant brunette. He lifted the bowl he was holding in the air. "I come bearing ice cream."

"For me?" Riley's eyes widened and she sat up as straight as she could.

"Of course," Farkle nodded and then handed her the bowl. She excitedly took the bowl and then smiled when he sat next to her.

"What would I do without you?" Riley asked, mouth full of ice cream.

"Be without ice cream," Farkle laughed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"So pregnant," Riley rolled her eyes. "I swear she thinks she is at soccer practice right now."

"Maybe she will play soccer when she gets older?" Farkle suggested.

"If she's anything like her mom, I doubt it. Here's to hoping she gets Lucas's coordination," Riley laughed. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm okay," Farkle nodded.

"Something seems off about you," Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Do you ever feel like everything is changing and moving so fast? That you feel overwhelmed and just need a second to breathe?" Farkle asked.

"Of course," Riley nodded.

"I brought up the topic of having kids to Smackle," Farkle admitted.

"How did that go?" Riley asked.

"We decided that we are ready to start trying," Farkle sighed.

"Why don't you seem more excited about that?" Riley asked.

"I realized after we agreed what I was agreeing to," Farkle said. "A baby! That's scary."

"But so exciting," Riley ran a hand down her bump and smiled at her friend.

"What if I'm not cut out to be a dad? Sometimes I think I'm not made to be a dad," Farkle admitted.

"That's craziest thing I've ever heard in my life," Riley said.

"Why is that so crazy?" Farkle asked.

"You have probably the biggest and most caring heart in the world. The love you have for other people is out of this world. Do you know how much I got through in life because of you? Farkle, if anyone in this world was meant to be a dad, it's you. It's not even slightly possible that you will be bad at fatherhood," Riley said.

"You have way too much faith in me," Farkle laughed.

"It's time for you to have more faith in yourself," Riley nudged his shoulder. "You need to believe in yourself as much as the rest of us do."

"You're pretty amazing, you know that right?" Farkle smiled at his friend.

"Here," Riley gestured to the ice cream bowl. "Have ice cream. It's what gets me through everything."

"You are such a cliché," Farkle teased.

"But the best kind," Riley smiled.

 **. .**

"Dude, I'm freaking out," Zay sighed. Lucas laughed at the panicked look on his best friend's face and gestured for him to sit with him on the front steps.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I think my relationship with Vanessa is a whole lot more serious than I thought," Zay said.

"Why would you think that?" Lucas asked.

"She asked me if I would consider moving back here," Zay admitted.

"She did?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Zay nodded.

"Well did she ask you to do it? Or did she ask if it's something you would consider in the future?" Lucas asked.

"She asked if it's something I would consider doing in the future," Zay said.

"Would you?" Lucas asked.

"Honestly? Yeah," Zay nodded. "I know she and I have only been together a little over a month but I am really falling hard for her man."

"Oh?" Lucas asked, happy that his best friend was so happy.

"I've never felt this way about any other girl before. I think she may be the one," Zay admitted.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked.

"I know it's early on in the relationship but I can't help how I'm feeling. I can't see this feeling going away anytime soon," Zay exclaimed. "She makes me a better man. She makes me happier than I ever thought was possible."

"I'm happy for you man," Lucas said.

"I can see myself back here soon," Zay said.

"So why the freak out?" Lucas asked.

"I guess it just freaks me out how fast we are moving. She has the power to completely break my heart and that scares me," Zay said.

"You can't think like that," Lucas shook his head. "You have to think of how happy she makes you and embrace that feeling instead."

"You like her, right?" Zay asked.

"I do," Lucas nodded. "I think she's perfect for you."

"Good," Zay nodded. "Y'all approving of her means a lot to me."

"Well I know Riley likes her a lot," Lucas said.

"Riley likes everyone," Zay laughed.

"That's true," Lucas laughed. "But I know she thinks Vanessa is really good for you."

"That's good," Zay smiled. Lucas looked over and could see the goofy grin on his face. He knew that what he had with Vanessa was just the beginning of a forever kind of love. He also knew his best friend deserved it.

 **. .**

"Well it looks like we got a jump start on the whole parenting advice today," Riley laughed as she tossed the pillow aside and then got into bed. She and Lucas both just filled each other in on their conversations with Zay and Farkle.

"That's for sure," Lucas agreed as he got into bed with her.

"I think we have a few years before we have to worry about our daughter needing advice," Riley said. "And many years until we deal with her first heartbreak and dating life."

"About thirty years until that," Lucas said.

"What?" Riley laughed.

"She is not allowed to date until she is thirty years old," Lucas said.

"You're crazy," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm serious," Lucas insisted. She saw the determined look in his eyes and loved how protective he already was over their little girl.

"I'm not even thirty years old yet," Riley pointed out.

"That's different," Lucas disagreed.

"How is that different?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"She's my daughter. There is no guy in the world that is good enough for her. I can't watch her get her heartbroken or deal with the drama that comes from relationships," Lucas explained.

"I think we have some time until we have to worry about that," Riley said. Lucas placed a hand on her bump and moved closer.

"Less than two weeks," Lucas smiled at his wife.

"I can't wait to meet her. I just want to hold her in my arms," Riley placed her hand over his hand.

"She's going to be perfect," Lucas whispered. Riley silently agreed with her husband. There was no doubt in her mind that baby girl Friar was going to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to take a second to say how much I appreciate all the support and encouragement from the readers! I am glad I was able to create a story that you all enjoy reading! Let me know if you have any suggestions and I will gladly try to incorporate them into my story. Let's get back to Texas with our favorite gang! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"We can just get take out and sit at the house," Riley said.

"We should go out though," Farkle insisted.

"Why? If we go out then I can't wear sweat pants," Riley complained.

"You can put on leggings," Farkle suggested.

"Leggings? I'll just wear a dress," Riley sighed. "It is much more comfortable to wear with this ginormous bump."

"Lunch will be fun," Farkle promised.

"If you say so," Riley shrugged. "Why did you want to have lunch again?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you. We don't get to hang out that often," Farkle explained.

"I feel like you're up to something," Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"Good point," Riley nodded and then headed off towards the bedroom.

"She agree?" Lucas quickly walked into the living room after watching his wife walk away.

"After much convincing," Farkle nodded.

"Yeah, she's not big on going out at this stage in her pregnancy," Lucas shrugged.

"How long do you need me to keep her out for?" Farkle asked, looking in the direction of the bedroom to make sure she was still in there.

"An hour," Lucas said. "I will text you when we are ready to go."

"Alright," Riley's voice startled the two and Lucas quickly rushed out of the living room. "Let's get this over with."

"I feel so special by all the enthusiasm about spending the day together," Farkle teased.

"As you should," Riley laughed.

 **. .**

"So you think she'll like it?" Maya asked Lucas as she looked around the newly transformed living room.

There were purple streamers and decorations everywhere. There was a table of food and drinks over to the side. Maya had made sure to put lots of stuffed animals and pacifiers around the room. She watched as Riley's friends and family all gathered around the room and made conversation. She knew that her best friend was going to love it. She was going to love that they even did anything for her. She saw that Riley's old friends were getting along well with her new friends that she had made in Texas. She was ready for her best friend to get here. She was ready to get the party started.

"I think she's going to love it," Lucas nodded.

"Did you text Farkle?" Maya asked.

"Yup. They will be here any minute now," Lucas said.

"Okay everyone!" Maya called out. She watched everyone quiet their conversations and turn to look at her. "Riley will be here any minute now. When she comes in, remember to yell surprise!"

"I thought that was obvious," Zay called back.

"Watch it," Maya narrowed her eyes at her friend. She was about to say something when she saw the car pull up. "She's here! Everyone hide!"

"I'm so full," Riley complained as she walked into the living room.

"It was so good though," Farkle said. Riley was about to say something else before turning the living room lights on.

"SURPRISE!" All the guests in the living room shouted. Riley stepped back startled and then lifted a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

"You guys," Riley whispered as tears filled in her eyes.

"Happy baby shower Riles," Maya walked over and smiled at her best friend.

"Did you do all of this?" Riley asked.

"I had some help," Maya nodded at Lucas. Riley's eyes connected with her husband and she felt her heart fill with complete love. The love that she felt for her husband and best friend was out of this world. She was so insanely lucky to have the both of them in her life.

"Thank you both so much," Riley whispered. She wrapped her arms around the two of them and squeezed them tight.

"Anything for you Riles," Maya insisted. "Now should we get this party started?"

"You bet!" Riley nodded and clapped her hands excited.

 **. .**

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Maya called out. Once she saw that she had everyone's attention, she smiled. "We all know how difficult the next few months are going to be for Riley and Lucas with all those late night diaper changes. So I have come up with a fun idea that will make them just a little more bearable."

"How?" Riley asked. Maya smiled at her best friend and then placed a large box of diapers on the coffee table. Riley sent her best friend a curious look. "You bought us diapers?"

"Each person is going to get their own diaper and a marker. Once you have received both, you will write a message on the diaper for the couple. This way when they are waking up to change their adorable daughter they will get a new message every night," Maya explained.

"Aw! That's adorable!" Riley gushed.

"That's a really good idea," Smackle agreed.

"Here's the catch," Maya said. "The two of you are not allowed to read the messages until she is born."

"That's fair," Lucas nodded. Riley agreed with her husband.

Maya handed out diapers and markers to all the guests in the living room. Riley watched as the guests started to write out messages on the diapers. She absolutely loved this idea. It almost felt like she was going to have a part of them there with her in spirit on all of those late nights. She knew that there were going to be silly messages but she also knew that there would be sentimental messages. She locked eyes with her husband and knew that the two of them were lucky. They had so many people who loved and supported them. They would be able to get through those late nights because of their support.

"What did you write?" Zay whispered to Farkle.

"Look," Farkle showed him the diaper. It read **PROCEED WITH CAUTION**.

"That's awesome!" Zay laughed before showing his own diaper that read **I THINK IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE DADDY'S TURN**.

"Lucas is going to love that one," Farkle laughed.

"What am I going to love?" Lucas asked when he heard his name.

"Nothing!" Zay smirked and Farkle laughed. Lucas narrowed his eyes at his two best friends but decided to just let it go.

"Did you go for funny or sentimental?" Smackle asked Maya.

"Sentimental. What about you?" Maya asked.

"Me too," Smackle nodded.

"Hi guys," Riley walked over and sat next to her parents when she saw they were done with their diapers.

"Hi sweetheart," Topanga smiled.

"Are you having fun?" Cory asked.

"I am," Riley nodded. "This was really sweet of them to put this together for me."

"It just goes to show how many people love you," Cory said.

"Is this why you guys came down early?" Riley asked.

"Partly," Topanga nodded. "We wanted to be here to help you too."

"I can't believe how soon my due date is," Riley said. "I feel like I was just taking the pregnancy test."

"It sure does go by fast," Cory said.

"Are you guys excited to be grandparents?" Riley asked.

"We can't wait to spoil her," Topanga said.

"She is going to absolutely adore you guys," Riley smiled.

"Where are Lucas's parents?" Cory asked. "I noticed they weren't here."

"Lucas told me that they had something to do," Riley sighed.

"I thought things were getting better with them?" Topanga asked.

"I did too," Riley admitted as she looked over at her husband. "I really did too."

 **. .**

"Decorating onesies was such a great idea," Riley said as she watched all her guests decorate onesies for her daughter.

"I thought it would be cool to have everyone come up with a creative onesie for your baby to wear," Maya said.

"You thought right," Riley said.

"Smackle! What is that supposed to be?" Maya asked when she saw her genius friend drawing very intently.

"It's a purple cat," Smackle said. "Can't you see that?"

"No," Maya shook her head as she and Riley inspected the onesie.

"I can!" Riley exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Maya asked.

"Can you really not see it?" Smackle asked.

"Ranger Rick! Come here," Maya called out. Lucas excused himself from a conversation with a guy he worked with to see what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked.

"What do you see on this onesie?" Maya asked, gesturing to Smackle's onesie. Lucas raised an eyebrow and then looked down at the onesie.

"It's a purple cat, right?" Lucas asked.

"Thank you!" Riley and Smackle exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Maya's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"

"I've been with Riley for thirteen years. I've seen a lot of purple cats over the course of those years," Lucas explained.

"But that does not look like a purple cat!" Maya insisted.

"Nice purple cat," Zay said as he walked over.

"You guys are all playing a trick on me here," Maya narrowed her eyes at her friends.

"Obviously you need to broaden your horizons on art," Zay smirked.

"Oh be quiet," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Look what I painted!" Farkle rushed over to show his onesie. Everyone looked at the onesie confused and then at Farkle's face.

"What is it, honey?" Smackle asked.

"It's a subway!" Farkle said. "Since the two of them met there."

"That's a subway?" Lucas asked.

"It looks like a snake," Zay agreed.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see the subway cars?" Farkle asked, looking down at the onesie.

"No. That's worse than the purple cat," Maya said.

"I think it looks great!" Riley exclaimed. "She is going to look adorable in it."

"Really?" Farkle asked.

"Absolutely," Riley nodded. Lucas smiled at his wife because she was still the same girl he fell in love with. She would do anything to make sure that others felt good about themselves and would never bring them down.

 **. .**

"We have cake!" Lucas exclaimed before placing the giant cake on the table.

"Cake?" Riley's eyes widened.

"Did you really think we would have a party and no cake?" Maya asked.

"I guess not," Riley laughed. She looked down at the cake and let out a hearty laugh. "Is that a baby riding a white horse?"

"We felt that was appropriate for the two of you," Farkle said.

"Yeah considering that little girl is going to be a princess," Zay said.

"It's adorable," Riley gushed.

"It's chocolate!" Smackle added.

"I would expect nothing less," Riley laughed.

"What if the baby doesn't like chocolate?" Josh asked.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes.

"There is a good chance she may not like chocolate," Josh said.

"That's not possible!" Riley protested. "She's my daughter and I love chocolate."

"Do you like chocolate?" Josh asked Lucas.

"I do," Lucas nodded. "Not as much as Riley but I do."

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed when she saw Riley already eating a piece.

"I couldn't help it," Riley winced. "You can't put cake in front of a pregnant Riley and not expect her to eat it."

"Did you just talk about yourself in third person?" Farkle asked.

"I blame the cake," Riley shrugged before taking another bite.

 **. .**

"So are you really not going to tell us her name?" Auggie asked. The majority of the guests had left for the night and now Riley and Lucas were sitting around their living room with their family and closest friends.

"We are really not going to tell you her name," Riley laughed as she ate a piece of left over cake.

"Give us a hint," Ava pleaded.

"It's a girl's name," Lucas said. Riley laughed at her husband's response.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Humorous," Zay rolled his eyes.

"Is she being named after someone?" Josh asked.

"We are not telling you anything," Riley said.

"I'm surprised you have been able to keep the secret this long," Maya admitted.

"Honestly? Me too," Riley laughed. "I have wanted to tell you guys so many times!"

"Well I'm sure it's going to be beautiful," Topanga said.

"Now that it's just us, we have something for you two. Something that we put together," Maya said.

"The baby shower was more than enough," Riley insisted.

"This is something that we have been working on for a while now," Smackle said.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"We put together a scrapbook for you," Farkle said.

"You did?" Riley asked.

"It's a collection of moments of your entire relationship. From when you two started dating to where you are now as a couple," Zay explained.

"Plus it has all of us. It shows your relationships with us," Auggie added.

"This way not only will she have your stories but she will have pictures to show her exactly what you are telling her," Ava said.

"You guys," Riley whispered. "That's so sweet."

"That really means a lot to us," Lucas agreed.

"We wanted to do something special," Topanga said.

"This way she will always be able to carry around a piece of your history with her," Cory said.

"This is perfect," Riley smiled as a few tears fell down her face.

"Oh don't cry!" Auggie exclaimed.

"I can't help it," Riley insisted as she brushed away the tears but more just kept falling down her face. Lucas rubbed her back and smiled at his wife.

"Will cake make it better?" Farkle asked.

"You guys know me way too well," Riley laughed. She looked around the room and felt her heart swell with love. She ran a hand over her bump when she felt the baby kick. She knew that her little girl already loved everyone in here and she was not even born yet.

 **. .**

"Did you have fun today?" Lucas asked as the married couple got ready for bed.

"I really did," Riley nodded. "Did you?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded as he got into the bed.

"Are you upset about your parents not coming?" Riley asked.

"Is it sad that I stopped caring whether they show up or not?" Lucas asked. Riley smiled sadly at her husband and slowly moved to get in the bed with him. "It would have been nice for them to make the effort but I just don't expect them to anymore."

"Maybe they had a good reason for not coming?" Riley suggested, trying to remain optimistic.

"I love that you are trying to save our relationship but it's okay. I have you and our baby. Plus I have your family and all of our friends," Lucas insisted.

"I love you," Riley whispered before kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," Lucas smiled.

"Do you want to go through the scrapbook?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. He reached over to grab the scrapbook from his nightstand and then moved closer to his wife.

The married couple opened the book and instantly felt their hearts fill with love. On the first page was the very first picture that they ever took together. They were standing so awkward but you could tell just how much they cared about each other. The pictures ranged from prom, to their anniversaries, to their wedding, their engagement photos, and so many little moments they shared together. They got to the page that showed Cory and Topanga. It had a picture of them on their wedding day, them with Riley on the day she was born, and with Auggie on the day he was born. It explained how they were her grandma and grandpa and how they already loved her. They wrote that they were the first to find out about her. They each wrote a personal message to the baby.

"I don't think my heart can handle the cuteness of this book," Riley laughed.

"Our friends and family are something else," Lucas shook his head in amazement.

When they got to the parts of their friends, they felt like their hearts were going to explode. Each friend had their own page and explained what they meant to Riley and Lucas. The book was filled with pure love. The Friar's knew that their little girl was absolutely going to love it. It would be something she would have with her for the rest of her life. Whenever she wanted to be reminded of how loved she was, all she had to do was look inside the book. Riley rested her head on Lucas's shoulder as they continued to flip through the pages. Today had been a perfect day and she knew that they had another perfect day ahead of them.

 **. .**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Riles?" Maya asked.

"Probably not," Riley said.

"Then why are you doing it?" Maya asked as she drove down the street.

"I owe it to my daughter and Lucas to get answers," Riley said.

"Lucas said he was okay though," Maya pointed out.

"When he thought I was asleep last night I saw him looking at a picture of them. He's not okay," Riley said.

"Poor Lucas," Maya sighed.

"I just need to understand them. I need to understand how they could not care about their son," Riley said.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Maya asked when they pulled up to the house.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I won't be long."

"Be careful," Maya pleaded.

"I will," Riley promised as she slowly got out of the car. When she reached the front door, Riley took a deep breath. She turned around to face her best friend, who gave her a thumbs up in return. Facing the door again, Riley gained the courage she needed to knock on the front door. She waited patiently and then suddenly the front door swung open.

"Riley?" Mrs. Friar's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello," Riley greeted her mother-in-law. "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"Aren't you guys even slightly interested why I'm here?" Riley asked her mother and father-in-law. The three were seated on the couch in the living room and to say it was tense would be an understatement. Riley saw her mother-in-law looking at her bump with admiration and love. Lucas's father was another story. He was looking at her with disdain and coldness.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with my son?" Mr. Friar asked.

"What has changed?" Riley asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Friar asked, an eyebrow raising in confusion.

"You two were so onboard with making amends. You wanted to be a part of our little girl's life. You wanted to have a relationship with your son. What changed?" Riley elaborated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mr. Friar sniffed. Mrs. Friar shifted uncomfortably next to her husband and look off into the distance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Riley snapped. She had to take a deep breath and remember to keep her emotions under control. It was not very often she lost her temper, but her father-in-law had a way of bringing out the anger in her.

"Now there is no reason to be taking that tone in my house," Mr. Friar narrowed his eyes.

"You know what," Riley nodded before slowly standing up. "You're right. This was a mistake. There is no point in even trying to talk rationally with the two of you."

"Riley," Mrs. Friar shook her head.

"If that's how she feels then that's how she feels," Mr. Friar crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap.

"You two missed out on being part of an amazing person's life. You missed the chance to get to know probably one of the greatest people I have ever met in my life. If you got off your high horse for two seconds you would see just how much your son has accomplished in his life. He is where he is today because of all the hard work he has done. He has never once asked for a hand out or someone else to do the work for him. It's your loss. You would have been proud of him but it's too late," Riley grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door. Before leaving, she turned to look at Lucas's parents one last time. "He never stopped loving either of you. He never stopped believing in your family," and with that Riley walked out of the house.

"Hey," Maya rushed up to her best friend and instantly wrapped her arms around her. She could see just how upset and shaken up she was. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am," Riley smiled at her best friend and then hugged her back. "Can we go see Lucas?"

"About that," Maya winced.

"You told him, didn't you?" Riley asked.

"He called while you were inside and could tell something was off. I panicked and ended up telling him," Maya explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Riley promised.

"He didn't sound mad if that helps," Maya said.

"Let's just go home," Riley gestured towards the car.

"After you," Maya said.

 **. .**

"Uh oh," Maya muttered.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to face her best friend. Maya just pointed at the house and Riley turned to face the house. Lucas was sitting on the front steps and staring at the car with an unreadable expression.

"I can't tell if Ranger Rick is pissed or not," Maya said.

"I guess there is only one way to find out," Riley sighed. She slowly got out of the car and then rubbed her lower back. Maya rushed ahead of her and into the house. Lucas slowly stood up from the steps and waited for his wife to make it to the house. "Hey," Riley cautiously smiled.

"Hi," Lucas said.

"Look, I know you're probably really mad at me. I know you told me to stay out of it but I couldn't just let them get away with it. It's not okay," Riley rambled but was cut off when Lucas suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Riley was surprised by the hug but wrapped her arms around her husband. "You're not mad at me?"

"No," Lucas shook his head and then guided his wife to sit with him on the porch swing.

"I thought for sure that you would be mad at me," Riley admitted.

"I love you," Lucas said. Riley just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Do you know how much it means to me that you would go out of your way to defend me? Sure, I wish you hadn't wasted your time but I understand why you did it. Do I even want to know how it went?"

"Terrible," Riley sighed as she rested her head against the house.

"Did he do something to you?" Lucas asked, fist clenched and anger evident on his face.

"Nothing like that," Riley shook her head and placed a hand on his arm. "It was like talking to a brick wall. I don't think he actually listens to what you have to say."

"He doesn't," Lucas shook his head.

"Your mom looked like she wanted to be a part of our lives so bad," Riley admitted.

"I'm sure she does. She just never stands up to him. She thinks it's easier to just go along with what he says instead of saying anything," Lucas explained.

"That's sad," Riley sighed.

"I don't want you to ever do that," Lucas abruptly said.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to look at her husband confused.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you're feeling. I know I can have a quiet the temper at times but I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell me how you're feeling. Always be honest with me and do what makes you happy even if I disagree," Lucas insisted.

"You're not your father," Riley shook her head.

"Riley," Lucas whispered.

"I know you think you're going to turn out like him, but you're not. You are a much better person then he is. You care so much about other people and always want what is best for them," Riley grabbed his hand and gestured for him to face her. "You are a good man, Lucas Friar. I believe in you and know that you are going to be the best father in the world to our little girl."

"You really think that?" Lucas asked, vulnerability and insecurity evident on his face.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I know that. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't see the good in you."

"We kind of make a good team, don't we?" Lucas asked.

"The best," Riley smiled.

"Team Friar?" Lucas held out a fist. Riley laughed and nodded.

"Team Friar," Riley agreed as she fist bumped her husband. For the last thirteen years, the two worked together as a team to get through everything. No matter how big the problem was, as long as they had each other then it would be okay.

 **. .**

"Come on Zay!" Riley encouraged.

"Why?" Zay whined. "Y'all have already met her."

"So? Just bring her over for dinner! This is the perfect opportunity! Everyone is in town," Riley said.

"This feels like a meeting of the family," Zay said.

"It is a meeting of the family," Maya insisted.

"It will be fun," Smackle chimed in.

"Help me out here," Zay pleaded Lucas and Farkle.

"I kind of agree with them," Farkle shrugged.

"Me too. We could all have dinner," Lucas agreed.

"Fine," Zay groaned. "I will see if she wants to come over for dinner."

"Yay!" Riley cheered.

"You better make something good," Zay said.

"Have I ever cooked something that you didn't like?" Riley asked.

"There was that one chicken dish you made. I think I was puking for like a week," Zay shuttered as he remembered the undercooked chicken dinner she made.

"That was when I just started learning how to cook!" Riley insisted. "I didn't know how long chicken was supposed to cook for."

"Oh I remember that," Maya winced. "That was terrible."

"I don't think we trusted you to make a meal again for months," Farkle added.

"It wasn't that bad!" Riley protested and then turned to look at her husband. "Tell them, Lucas."

"It was pretty bad," Lucas admitted.

"Lucas!" Riley gasped.

"Sorry babe," Lucas sheepishly smiled.

"You're all mean," Riley rolled her eyes and then slowly sat on the couch. "Do my ankles look extra swollen today?"

"As opposed to how swollen they are every other day?" Smackle asked.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed.

"What? They are!" Smackle exclaimed.

"You can always count on Smackle for some good honesty," Zay laughed.

"How about pizza?" Maya asked and watched as her best friend's face lit up.

"With extra cheese?" Riley exclaimed.

"Anything you want Riles," Maya laughed.

"Yay! I knew I loved you guys," Riley smiled at her friends.

"How many more days left?" Zay whispered to Lucas.

"A little less than two weeks," Lucas whispered back. Riley glared at the two and they both just smiled back innocently.

 **. .**

"So you and Zay?" Maya raised an eyebrow at Vanessa the next night. The guys were outside having a beer and the girls were inside helping Riley finish up dinner.

"It kind of just happened," Vanessa bit her lip and smiled.

"Well I think it's great," Smackle said.

"Yeah?" Vanessa asked, hope evident on her face.

"You two make a really great couple. I haven't seen Zay this happy in a really long time," Riley said.

"He makes me so happy. I was in a really bad place when we ran in to each other. He kind of put me back together," Vanessa admitted.

"If you ever want to talk about it, we are here for you," Maya said.

"I had found out my ex-fiancée was cheating on me. The two of us had just gotten engaged and then all of a sudden, he started to have an affair with a girl from work. It killed me," Vanessa sighed.

"Oh my gosh," Riley's eyes widened. "That's terrible. I'm so sorry!"

"When I ran into Zay, it almost felt like a sign from the universe. It felt like everything was falling in to place. As much as being cheated on sucked, it felt like the universe did that so that I could open my eyes up for Zay. It led me to who I really belong with," Vanessa explained.

"Something amazing came from something terrible," Smackle nodded.

"I know how protective y'all are over Zay and I admire that so much. I just want you to know that I am not going to hurt him. I promise to take care of him and always be there for him," Vanessa said.

"You have had our blessing from the beginning," Riley promised.

"I hope that we can all grow to be friends over time," Vanessa admitted. "I could use some girlfriends."

"We are already friends," Maya insisted.

"Really?" Vanessa smiled.

"Welcome to the group!" Riley exclaimed. The four girls all shared a smile. They all knew that this was the beginning of a friendship that would last a lifetime. The three friends were more than happy to include Vanessa in their little group. They knew that this would be a friendship they would cherish forever.

 **. .**

"Hey niece," Josh greeted as he walked over to take a seat on the couch with Riley.

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley smiled warmly at her uncle.

"How you feeling?" Josh asked.

"Really nervous," Riley sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Josh raised an eyebrow. "You look pretty relaxed."

"I'm getting better at hiding my fears," Riley chuckled.

"You know what I was thinking about the other day?" Josh asked.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"That day at the ski lodge. When we sat on those upstairs chairs and talked about your relationship with Lucas. The scared teenager who was unsure of everything," Josh said.

"I was so insecure back then," Riley sighed.

"You want to know something? I knew this was always going to happen for you two," Josh admitted.

"You did?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I could see it. The love you two had for each other back then was way more than just high school puppy love. You two always had that true love kind of love," Josh explained.

"It's always felt like a fairytale to me," Riley admitted.

"You and Lucas have always had something that everyone would kill to have," Josh shrugged.

"So have you and Maya," Riley said.

"Took us a while but we finally got to where we belong," Josh nodded.

"I'm glad you two figured it out. You have always had such a special bond," Riley smiled.

"I love her so much," Josh smiled as he thought of his fiancée.

"You take care of my best friend," Riley playfully glared at her uncle.

"You know I will," Josh laughed.

 **. .**

"Hey," Riley said as she walked into the nursery later that night. Cory turned around and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey Riley," Cory greeted.

"What are you doing in here?" Riley asked.

"Just looking around," Cory shrugged.

"What do you think? Do you like how it turned out?" Riley asked as she took a seat on the rocking chair.

"It came out really nice. I think the lavender was a great choice for the wall," Cory nodded as he sat on the foot rest next to his daughter.

"Lucas did a great job," Riley smiled.

"It still feels so surreal to me," Cory admitted.

"What does?" Riley asked.

"You having a baby," Cory said.

"I know," Riley smiled as she ran a hand over her bump.

"I was looking around the nursery and thinking about you as a baby. You used to cry so much. I would sit in the rocking chair and just hold you until you calmed down," Cory reminisced.

"You woke up with me a lot?" Riley asked.

"All the time," Cory nodded. "Sometimes I was the only one who could calm you down."

"Really?" Riley asked, a smile forming on her face. She always knew that she was a daddy's girl but this just confirmed it even more.

"You would cry and cry and cry. Then I would pick you up and rock you until you fell asleep. Sometimes I didn't even put you back in the crib. I just held you close and protected you from the world outside," Cory smiled fondly at his daughter.

"Do you think I can do this?" Riley whispered.

"I know you can do this. You are going to be an amazing mother. There is no way that you could ever be bad at this," Cory promised.

"I love you daddy," Riley rested her head on her dad's shoulder. Cory placed a kiss on her forehead and then rested his head on top of her head.

"I love you too Riley," Cory whispered.

 **. .**

"My mom called me," Lucas said. Riley looked up from the book she was reading to see her husband standing at the end of their bed. She quickly closed the book and widened her eyes.

"She did? What did she say?" Riley asked.

"She wants to have lunch with the two of us," Lucas said before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What did you say?" Riley asked as she slowly moved down the bed to sit next to him.

"That I would talk to you and then get back to her," Lucas said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Riley asked. She was trying gauge his face for any indication of what he wanted to do.

"I really don't know," Lucas admitted. "How many times can I listen to her say that she wants a relationship? Then watch her act like she doesn't care about me at all."

"Maybe we shouldn't go then," Riley said.

"I don't want my daughter growing up wondering why she only has one set of grandparents though. I don't want to have to explain to her what they were like growing up," Lucas explained.

"You shouldn't have to keep putting yourself through that kind of pain though," Riley said.

"What do we do?" Lucas asked. "I'm so torn."

"Let's sleep on it. There is no rush in making this decision. Let's wait until we are more awake and have had time to really think about it," Riley said.

"Okay," Lucas nodded.

"No matter what, I am always on your side. No matter what we decide to do," Riley promised.

"Always?" Lucas asked.

"Always," Riley promised.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lucas asked.

"I think it was the eyes," Riley smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for green eyes," Riley laughed.

"Well come give me a kiss," Lucas pointed at his lips and Riley smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Riley leaned forward to kiss her husband. When she pulled back she smiled and looked into his eyes. "Definitely the eyes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

"Oh my gosh! Zay!" Riley grabbed onto the counter and hunched over as she clutched her bump. Zay looked up from the container of ice cream he was eating and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "It's time. I'm in labor," Riley saw the spoon in his mouth drop to the ground and watched as he spit the ice cream out.

"You, what? No! You can't be! Lucas isn't even here! No way!" Zay frantically shook his head and looked around the kitchen. "LUCAS!"

"He's not here," Riley shook her head and then groaned. "You need to take me to the hospital and help me."

"Woah, no. I can't do that," Zay widened his eyes and backed away from his pregnant friend. "We have to wait for Lucas to get here."

"Zay! You need to drive me to the hospital!" Riley insisted. She then grabbed onto her stomach and let out a loud groan. Zay's eyes got even wider and he leaned on the counter for support.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Zay mumbled. He saw his friend holding her stomach in pain and then quickly rushed to find his keys. "Keys! Let's go!"

"They are right there," Riley pointed to the keys on the counter. Zay grabbed onto them and then rushed out of the kitchen. Riley watched him rush out and then trip over his shoelaces. He face planted on the floor and Riley winced in pain.

"Bad form dude," Lucas walked into the kitchen and stood over his best friend. Zay quickly stood up and looked between the married couple.

"You said he wasn't here! What's going on?" Zay asked.

"We were testing you," Riley bit her lip and smiled.

"Testing me?" Zay narrowed his eyes. "Explain yourselves!"

"What if Lucas isn't here and I need someone to drive me to the hospital? I need to prepare you guys for that possibility," Riley explained.

"That was a mean trick!" Zay glared at the two.

"You failed badly," Lucas laughed.

"I was unprepared! She just came in here crying in pain. I was not ready! It's not even her due date," Zay protested.

"That's exactly why we did this test," Lucas said. "You need to be prepared for situations like this to occur."

"I don't forgive either of you," Zay glared and crossed his arms.

"Oh yes you do," Riley laughed. "Just think how prepared you will be if you are alone with me."

"You better not leave her side the days leading up to her due date," Zay said to Lucas. "I don't think I can handle the pressure."

"Don't worry man," Lucas laughed. "I promise I will be there with her."

"So," Zay shrugged. "You going to test everyone else?"

"Oh yeah," Riley smiled.

 **. .**

"You're what?" Smackle asked, eyes wide.

"I think I'm having the baby," Riley repeated.

"It's not even your due date!" Smackle exclaimed.

"The baby is coming early though," Riley sighed.

"It may just be Braxton Hicks contractions. Sometimes those will occur at the end of the pregnancy. They feel very similar to real contractions. This may be what you are experiencing," Smackle rambled off facts.

"No. My water broke," Riley said.

"It did?" Smackle gasped.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Then I need to get a towel!" Smackle exclaimed before rushing off towards the kitchen.

"A towel? For what?" Riley asked.

"Well you can't get water everywhere," Smackle said.

"Smackle, the hospital!" Riley exclaimed.

"Right! Hospital!" Smackle said before turning and rushing out of the house. Riley watched as her genius friend made it all the way to the car before she realized what she did. Smackle walked back inside and sheepishly smiled at her friend. "It may be important to remember you, wouldn't it?"

"Probably," Riley laughed.

"So what do you think? Does she pass?" Lucas asked, walking out from behind the wall.

"Pass? Pass what? What's going on here?" Smackle demanded as she looked between the married couple.

"They were testing you," Zay said as he walked into the room. "They wanted to see if you would be ready to take Riley to the hospital if Lucas wasn't here to do it."

"This was a test?" Smackle asked. "I was unprepared for this! I have not read material on proper ways to prepare for labor. How was I supposed to know the proper ways to get Riley to the car?"

"It's going to be okay," Riley laughed. "You tried your best."

"Tried my best?" Smackle repeated. "I don't try my best! I do my best!"

"Well if Riley does go into labor and you are the only one with her, then you will definitely be prepared. We have complete confidence in you," Lucas insisted. Smackle just huffed and leaned against the counter.

"Have you test Farkle yet?" Smackle asked.

"Nope," Riley shook her head. "He's next."

"Can I watch?" Smackle asked.

"You can hide with me," Zay said.

 **. .**

"Hey Farkle," Riley walked into the living room and saw him on his computer. Farkle looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Farkle asked.

"My water just broke. I need you to take me to the hospital. No one else is here," Riley explained as she ran a hand down her bump. Farkle tossed his lap top to the side and quickly jumped up.

"Did you just say that you are having the baby?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Like having the baby?" Farkle asked.

"Like I am in labor," Riley said.

"So you need to go to the hospital?" Farkle asked.

"That's usually what happens when a person goes into labor," Riley laughed.

"So I need to take you to the hospital?" Farkle asked, his face going pale at the thought.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Riley nodded. Farkle just stared at Riley and she saw just how pale he really looked.

"I uh," Farkle mumbled before he passed out.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed as she rushed over. She leaned over as far as she could and saw that he was out cold. "Lucas!"

"What happened?" Lucas asked, rushing into the living room with Zay and Smackle.

"What happened to him?" Zay asked.

"Honey!" Smackle exclaimed as she kneeled down next to her husband. She grabbed a magazine off the table and started to fan him with it. Slowly, Farkle started to open his eyes and take in his surrounds.

"What happened? Where am I? Is Riley okay? Did she have the baby?" Farkle asked, quickly sitting up.

"Woah, go slow man. She's fine," Lucas promised as he put a hand on Farkle's shoulder.

"You didn't have the baby yet," Farkle said when he noticed Riley standing there.

"About that," Riley bit her lip. "I was never actually in labor."

"What? You said your water broke," Farkle said.

"I was kind of testing you," Riley admitted.

"Excuse me?" Farkle asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I wanted to see if you were prepared to take me to the hospital," Riley hesitantly smiled.

"So you're not having the baby?" Farkle asked.

"Not right now," Riley shook her head.

"That was a cruel trick," Farkle glared at his two friends.

"Just think," Riley said. "You got the passing out part out of the way."

"Lucky me," Farkle rolled his eyes.

"I'll buy you an ice cream cone," Riley said.

"Make it two scoops," Farkle said.

"Deal," Riley laughed.

 **. .**

"Hey Peaches," Riley sat on the couch with her best friend and lifted her feet onto the coffee table.

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled.

"What are you up to?" Riley asked.

"Sketching a wedding dress," Maya shrugged.

"Oooh! Can I see it?" Riley asked, trying to look at the sketchpad but Maya snatched it away.

"Not until it's done," Maya shook her head. "I want you to see the final product.

"Well whatever it looks like, I'm sure it will be beautiful. You have great taste," Riley said.

"So how is my goddaughter treating my best friend today?" Maya asked.

"She's good," Riley smiled and ran a hand down her bump. She then winced and looked over at the blonde. "Ow."

"What?" Maya asked. "Did something just happen?"

"I just felt a contraction," Riley said and then winced again.

"Did it just happen again?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded and held onto her stomach.

"Well we have to get you to the hospital," Maya insisted as she jumped up and moved to grab her purse. Riley raised a curious eyebrow as she watched her best friend move around the living room to get their stuff.

"You are very calm about this," Riley said.

"I've had practice. When mom had Tommy, Shawn was out of town. I had to help her get to the hospital and waited with her while she had him," Maya explained and then helped her stand up. "Come on, Riles."

"Very impressive," Riley smiled. Maya guided her to the door but was stopped when she saw her four other friends walking out and clapping.

"What's happening right now?" Maya asked.

"You definitely win," Zay said.

"Win what?" Maya asked, looking between all her friends curiously.

"These two decided to test us to see how we would react to Riley being in labor," Smackle explained.

"So you're not actually in labor?" Maya asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"I am not," Riley shook her head.

"You played that well," Maya laughed.

"Farkle fainted," Zay said.

"Zay!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Well Zay fell over his shoelaces and face planted," Lucas smirked at his best friend.

"Thanks dude," Zay rolled his eyes.

"So what you're saying is that I did the best?" Maya asked, smirking in triumph.

"If I was better prepared, then I would have been amazing!" Smackle insisted.

"Unfortunately you can't prepare for this," Riley said. "I could go into labor at any time."

"I'm not going to actually believe you when you go into labor," Zay said.

"Yeah me neither," Farkle agreed. "I'm just going to think that you are testing me."

"You guys!" Riley exclaimed. "What if I'm actually in labor?"

"You should have thought of that before you tested us sugar," Zay shrugged.

"You guys are awful," Riley rolled her eyes.

"I guess that is why we are all friends," Farkle shrugged.

"Who is up for ice cream?" Riley suddenly asked.

"Seriously?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you just have ice cream?" Smackle asked.

"I could always go for ice cream," Riley insisted.

"Well let's go then," Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the house.

"It's still not going to make me believe her," Zay mumbled.

"I can still hear you!" Riley exclaimed.

 **. .**

"What inspired you to test all of your friends?" Cory asked, his tone amused.

"You were always giving us little life tests. I thought it would be a good way to see if they were prepared to help me. Plus it was fun to see how they all reacted," Riley explained.

"Farkle really fainted?" Topanga asked.

"He did," Lucas nodded.

"Do you two feel ready for the baby to make her appearance?" Topanga asked.

"Yes and no," Riley admitted. "I'm so excited to meet her but I'm so scared of messing it up all up."

"Any advice?" Lucas asked.

"Work together," Cory said. "It makes it much easier when the two of you are on the same side. Plus an extra set of hands makes those late nights a lot easier."

"Remember she is going to cry. It does not mean that you have let her down. It just means that she is a baby and needs to let it all out," Topanga said.

"Just remember above all, that she loves you. As long as you are there with her and love her, then you can't mess up. She will always love you both," Cory said.

"So," Topanga smiled. "About that name."

"Nice try mom," Riley laughed.

"You won't even tell your mom and dad?" Topanga asked.

"Give us a hint," Cory encouraged.

"You will love it," Riley promised.

"Did it take you a long time to come up with her name?" Topanga asked.

"Maybe two months," Lucas shrugged. "Once we started to really think about it, then we had no problems."

"Well I'm sure it's going to be beautiful," Topanga said.

"We sure hope so," Riley nodded.

"So did Zay really face plant?" Cory asked. Riley and Lucas laughed before launching into the whole story again.

 **. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya greeted as she walked into her best friend's bed room.

"Hey Peaches," Riley smiled and then patted the spot next to her.

"Where's Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"He was playing some video game with Zay and Farkle," Riley said. "I think Smackle went to sleep already though."

"I actually wanted a minute alone with you," Maya said.

"What's going on?" Riley asked. Maya pulled a bag out from behind her back and handed it to Riley. "What's this?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"Open it!" Maya encouraged.

"You really didn't have to get me anything," Riley insisted as she opened the gift bag.

"I wanted to," Maya said. Riley's hand felt something soft and then she pulled a purple cat out of the gift bag.

"Maya," Riley whispered as she cuddled the purple cat stuffed animal.

"I thought your little girl should have a purple cat to love just as much as her mom loves them," Maya explained.

"It's perfect Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend. "I'm going to name her Peaches until she's old enough to pick out a name for her."

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Absolutely," Riley nodded. "I'm happy that she is going to grow up with you as her aunt."

"I promise to always be there for her and to protect her," Maya said.

"I know you will be," Riley nodded. "I promise to always be there for you. No matter what."

"I know you will be," Maya smiled as she rested her head on Riley's shoulder. "How much longer until your due date?"

"Four days," Riley said.

"Wow," Maya whispered.

"I know," Riley sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Maya asked, sitting up to look at her best friend.

"Of course you can," Riley nodded.

"How did you and Lucas know that you were ready for kids? Was it something you planned for or did it just happen?" Maya asked.

"A little bit of both," Riley admitted. "We had talked about having them and then a couple of months later, I was pregnant."

"I want kids one day," Maya admitted.

"You do?" Riley asked. "I thought you didn't want to have kids."

"As I get older, I realize just how much I want them. I want a little version of me and a little version of Josh," Maya explained.

"I think you will be a great mom," Riley said.

"You do?" Maya asked, uncertainty on her face.

"I know that you are afraid of abandoning them or failing them like your dad but it's not possible. You have way too much love in your heart. Plus you know how it felt when he did that to you and there is no way you would ever pass that on to a kid," Riley explained.

"I love you Riles," Maya whispered.

"I love you too Peaches," Riley promised.

 **. .**

"So what do you want to do today?" Lucas asked. The married couple were getting ready for their day in the bedroom and Lucas noticed how quiet his wife was being. "Riley?"

"What? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm good with anything," Riley shrugged as she sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Is everything okay, Riley?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure," Riley shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, walking over to kneel in front of his wife.

"My back really hurts and I have this sharp pain in my side," Riley explained as she rubbed her side.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Lucas asked. Riley was about to answer when she felt a liquid running down her leg. She looked down and saw water hitting the carpet.

"My water just broke," Riley whispered. Lucas locked eyes with Riley and they shared a look. They were about to have the baby. Riley and Lucas were about to become mom and dad.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think it's time for you all to meet baby girl Friar! It has been a long overdue introduction and I am so excited for you to meet her. Your reviews have been so insanely sweet and every follow/favorite encourages me to keep writing! I am so glad that you enjoy this story. I am glad to be able to give some Rucas love where we miss it from the show! So enough rambling, we have a baby to meet!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"I don't think you understand, ma'am. My wife is having our baby. She needs a room!" Lucas said.

"I don't think you understand me," Nurse Kathy said. "We are working to get her a room right now. It could take a few more minutes."

"That's okay," Riley interjected. "Lucas, I can wait."

"But you're in pain," Lucas insisted.

"It won't change in a few minutes. Let's just wait over here," Riley said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. This is my first baby and I'm just a little overwhelmed," Lucas apologized to the nurse.

"It's okay," Nurse Kathy smiled. "This isn't my first day. I'm used to the husbands worried about their wives."

"How are you feeling?" Lucas sat next to his wife and grabbed her hand.

"My back really hurts," Riley sighed and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Lucas promised.

"I may need you to remind me of that a couple of times today," Riley said.

"I will be by your side the entire time," Lucas promised and then kissed her forehead.

"Riley Friar?" Nurse Kathy called out. Riley and Lucas looked up and saw her walking in their direction with a wheelchair. "It's time for you to have a baby."

"Is my doctor on her way?" Riley asked.

"Doctor Jones is on her way now. She just finished with a delivery and is headed this way," Nurse Kathy explained.

"Oh perfect," Riley smiled and then winced as a contraction hit her. Lucas rubbed her shoulder and followed as the nurse pushed her down the hallway.

"Here we are," Nurse Kathy announced. Lucas helped Riley out of the wheelchair and to a standing position. She saw the nurse hand her a gown and smile. "You are going to need to put this on."

"Hello," Doctor Jones knocked on the door and Riley smiled at her doctor. She was a little over fifty and one of the kindest people Riley ever met. She made her feel comfortable the instant she met her. "I hear you are ready to meet this little girl."

"My water broke about an hour ago," Riley said.

"Well that's usually a pretty good indication that the baby is on her way," Doctor Jones laughed. "How about we get you into your gown and then I will check to see how many centimeters you are dilated?"

"Sounds good to me," Riley nodded. She slowly walked over to bathroom and changed as fast as she could. When she walked back outside, she saw Doctor Jones with gloves and a gown on.

"Let's get you into the bed," Doctor Jones said. Lucas helped his wife get into the bed and comfortable. She went through her check-up and then saw her doctor smile at her. She took her gloves off and stood up. "Looks like you are three centimeters dilated. Congratulations, you are in labor."

"So I'm having the baby?" Riley asked.

"Ready or not, baby girl Friar is ready to be born," Doctor Jones nodded. "Now I am going to be back in a little while to check on you. Try to rest as best as you can."

"Thank you," Riley smiled. When she and Lucas were alone, she turned to smile at her husband. "It's really happening."

"It really is," Lucas nodded.

"We are having our baby," Riley whispered.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Riley laughed.

"I hope she looks just like you," Lucas said.

"I hope she has your eyes," Riley smiled.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see," Lucas laughed. He leaned down to kiss his wife and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Riley promised. She ran a hand over her bump and let out a happy sigh. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for the last nine months. Riley Matthews- Friar was about to become someone's mom.

 **. .**

"I can't believe that we are in your hospital room waiting for your daughter to be born," Maya said.

"Right? Where in the world has time gone?" Riley asked.

"She's going to be perfect, Riles. There is no way for her to not be perfect," Maya smiled as she got into the bed with Riley and stretched out her legs.

"I just want her to be happy and healthy," Riley said.

"She will be," Maya nodded. "You are going to give her the best life. She is never going to know a world where she has to look for love. You and Ranger Rick are going to love her with everything inside of you."

"She has a pretty great Aunt Maya too," Riley nudged her shoulder.

"So, are you ready to do this whole labor thing?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "You know how well I do with pain."

"Remember, it's okay to yell at Ranger Rick. He's the one who did this to you," Maya teased.

"Thanks Maya," Lucas rolled his eyes as he walked into the room with Zay.

"Hey!" Maya widened her blue eyes. "I am just trying to show my support to my best friend in any way that I can."

"I am sure that's exactly what you were doing," Lucas shook his head in amusement.

"Don't worry man," Zay patted Lucas on his back. "I don't think there is anything Maya could say today to bring you down."

"I think you will be okay honey," Smackle insisted as she walked in with Farkle.

"What will be okay?" Riley asked and then noticed Farkle staring at the ceiling. "Why in the world are you staring at the ceiling?"

"He thinks he is going to pass out when he sees you in the hospital bed," Smackle explained.

"Why? I'm just laying here right now," Riley laughed.

"He knows that you will eventually be having the baby and the thought is making him a little nauseous," Smackle said.

"Farkle," Riley said. "Look at me. It's the same as if I was laying in my bed at home."

"I just don't like hospitals," Farkle said before slowly looking down at his pregnant friend. "You don't look that bad."

"Well thank you," Riley laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" Smackle asked.

"Like I am ready for her to be born," Riley sighed. Lucas sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Lots of pain?" Zay asked.

"These contractions are terrible," Riley nodded. "I am so ready to just get this part of it over with and hold her close."

"Soon enough," Maya insisted.

 **. .**

"Hi sweetheart," Topanga smiled warmly as she walked into Riley's room.

"Hi mom," Riley greeted with a smile. She gestured for her mom to come sit with her and then smiled as she grabbed her hand. "Where's dad?"

"Outside talking to Lucas," Topanga said. "How are you feeling?"

"I think my nerves are really hitting me now. I was nervous before but this is something completely different. It's real now. I am really going to have a baby now," Riley explained.

"It's so surreal," Topanga said. "It feels like just yesterday, I was in my hospital room getting ready to have you."

"How did you get through it?" Riley asked.

"Same thing that gets me through everything else," Topanga smiled. "Your dad."

"Really?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"Every time I felt like something was going wrong or I wasn't strong enough, I just looked over at your dad and he gave me my strength. He made me believe that I was capable of anything. He made the labor process just that much easier for me," Topanga explained.

"Lucas has been so amazing," Riley said. "He has stayed by my side and encouraged me throughout this whole pregnancy."

"He is going to be a great dad," Topanga said.

"I think so too," Riley smiled. "I know that he is going to love and protect her so much."

"I'm glad you married him," Topanga said. "Whenever I tried to imagine what your husband would be like, they never compared to Lucas. He was everything that you needed in a husband and so much more."

"You have always been a huge supporter of us together," Riley said. She loved how much her mom rooted for things to work out with Lucas.

"I knew from the very beginning just how special he was to you. Call it a mother's intuition," Topanga winked at her daughter.

"I hope I have that with my daughter," Riley admitted.

"You will," Topanga promised. "It's something that just comes naturally."

"I love you mom. I hope to be just like you as a mom," Riley whispered.

"Oh honey," Topanga leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you too. So much."

 **. .**

"Hey," Lucas smiled when he saw his wife start to wake up. "Nice nap?"

"How long was I asleep for?" Riley asked.

"Not long," Lucas shrugged. "Forty-five minutes at most."

"It felt nice," Riley whispered. "I can't believe I've been in labor for seven hours."

"At least you have the epidural now and only three more centimeters to go," Lucas tried to soothe his wife.

"The epidural definitely helps with the pain," Riley sighed. "I'm just ready for her to be born though. I'm not sure how much more of this I can do."

"You can do this," Lucas encouraged.

"My body is so tired," Riley shook her head.

"Do you know why you can do this?" Lucas asked.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because you are Riley Matthews. You are the girl who has never backed down from a challenge. There has never been something in this world that got the best of you. You can do this because of the little girl who is waiting to be born," Lucas cupped her cheek in his hand. Riley leaned into his touch. "She is what is going to make all of this worth it. You don't need me to give you strength, you are what gives me strength. You are the person that is going to give her strength."

"You are amazing," Riley whispered. "Thank you."

"Can you do this?" Lucas asked.

"I can do this," Riley nodded. Lucas leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"I am going to be with you the entire time," Lucas promised.

"You better be," Riley narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"I would never miss the birth of our little girl," Lucas insisted.

 **. .**

"How are you holding up?" Cory asked as he moved to sit next to Lucas.

"I hate seeing her in this much pain. I know the epidural helps but I hate not being able to do something to help her. I should be able to fix this for her," Lucas sighed as he clasped his hands together.

"It's the worst, isn't it?" Cory asked. Lucas just nodded in response. "Holding her hand helps a lot more than you think."

"I think she is one more good squeeze away from breaking it," Lucas laughed as he opened and closed his right hand.

"I thought I was going to need a cast after Auggie was born," Cory laughed.

"I just want to be able to help her more. I feel so useless," Lucas said.

"You're here," Cory insisted. "That's all that matters. You are here with her and you have no plans of leaving her. That's what's important."

"She is so much stronger than I am," Lucas said.

"She is just like her mom," Cory smiled. "Are your parents coming?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I decided to wait until after she is born to tell them."

"Maybe that's for the best," Cory said.

"Any advice?" Lucas asked.

"It's not going to be perfect all the time. There are going to be nights that really test your patience and test your marriage. Remember that one bad day will not erase all the good years. Just stick together and it will all be okay," Cory said. "You two have a strong marriage and will be able to get through anything that parenthood throws at you."

"You have a lot of faith in us," Lucas said.

"I have seen you two go through a lot together and know that there is nothing you won't be able to get through," Cory said.

"Are you ready to be a grandpa?" Lucas asked.

"I am," Cory nodded. "I can't wait to meet her."

 **. .**

"Well Mrs. Friar, are you ready to have a baby?" Doctor Jones asked.

"You mean I am fully dilated?" Riley asked, eyes wide.

"You are fully dilated. It looks like your daughter is ready to be born now," Doctor Jones said.

"Oh wow," Riley whispered.

"So it's really time?" Lucas asked.

"We are going to transfer Riley down to a delivery room where I will meet the two of you. I will get you a gown and gloves, Lucas. Then we will prep Riley for delivery and go from there," Doctor Jones explained. She noticed the nervous look on the married couples face and smiled. "It's all going to be okay. I will meet the two of you there and help you every step of the way."

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked, looking down at Riley. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm ready," Riley nodded.

Everything happened so fast. One second she was listening to her doctor explain the different steps and the next she was being wheeled down to the delivery room. She had to remember to take a deep breath. She had to remember to keep breathing. She was so nervous. She felt nauseous and excited all at the same time. This was the moment that she had been waiting for. She was ready to welcome her daughter into the world. She felt Lucas tighten his grip on her hand and knew that he felt the exact same way. This was going to be another one of those moments that they remembered for the rest of their lives.

 **. .**

"Okay Riley, here is what is going to happen. You are going to push while I count to ten. Then when I reach ten you will stop pushing," Doctor Jones explained. Riley pushed while her doctor counted to ten at least three times. She was in pain and she knew that her grip on Lucas's hand was a painful one.

"I don't think I can do this," Riley groaned as she dropped her head back onto the pillow.

"Yes you can," Lucas insisted before kissing her hand. "You got this. Keep pushing."

"This is it Riley. This is your final push," Doctor Jones. "One more push and you will have a beautiful little girl."

"You hear that Riley? One more push!" Lucas encouraged.

Riley was not sure where she found the strength that she needed. Maybe it was from the encouraging look that Lucas was giving her. Maybe it was from her doctor insisting that she kept pushing. Maybe it was because she wanted the pain to be over. She gave it all she had. She took a deep breath and found the strength that she need to make that one final push. In that moment, the moment that she heard her daughter cry, she knew that it was all worth it. Her little daughter was crying and she was crying right there with her.

"You did it Riley," Lucas whispered as he brushed some of her wet hair off her face and kissed her forehead. "You did it."

"Is she okay?" Riley asked, tears running down her face.

"She's perfect," Doctor Jones promised as she held up her little daughter. Riley gasped and felt tears run down her face.

"Can I hold her?" Riley asked.

"Of course you can," Doctor Jones said. "We will let you hold her and then clean her off for you."

"Okay," Riley nodded and then felt her daughter being placed in her arms. "Oh my gosh, Lucas. She is beautiful."

"She really is," Lucas whispered as tears welled in his eyes.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy," Riley whispered as she ran a finger down her cheek. She let out a yawn and Riley felt like her heart was going to explode with love. She had little fuzzes of brown hair on the top of her head, the same color as Riley's. She had chubby, pink cheeks and porcelain skin. She slowly opened her eyes and Riley saw that her eyes were emerald green. She bit her lip and connected eyes with Lucas. He looked in complete awe.

"Let me clean her up for you," Doctor Jones said. "We are just going to do a checkup and then meet you back in your room with her."

"Okay," Riley sighed. She hated that she had to give her daughter up but she knew that this was protocol.

 **. .**

"You are perfect with her," Riley whispered. Lucas was sitting on the bed with his wife and holding his daughter.

"I can't believe she is really here," Lucas said as he held her close.

"She's really here," Riley nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the little girl in his arms.

"She's all you with my eyes," Lucas smiled at his wife.

"She is the perfect combination of the two of us," Riley agreed.

"I love her so much already," Lucas leaned forward to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"I do too," Riley smiled.

"I just want to stay like this forever," Lucas admitted.

"The Friar's," Riley said.

"Our family just got that much better," Lucas said.

"She is going to bring so much joy to our family. I can't get over how perfect she is," Riley whispered as she gently ran her fingers over her little toes.

"Thank you," Lucas said as he turned to look at his wife.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"For giving me the best life possible. For giving me a family filled with love and happiness," Lucas said.

"Thank you for loving me," Riley leaned forward to kiss her husband. She then rested her head on his shoulder and the two admired their little girl. "We love you, sweet girl."

 **. .**

"Holy crap," Maya's eyes widened. "She is absolutely precious."

"Wow," Smackle whispered. "She is gorgeous."

"She looks just like you Riley," Farkle said.

"But with Lucas's eyes," Zay added. Riley smiled at her friends and rocked the little girl in her arms.

"Well come closer," Riley gestured them over. "Come meet her."

"She is beautiful," Farkle whispered.

"It's safe to say that you two make a cute baby," Zay laughed.

"Thanks, I think?" Lucas laughed.

"Well, what's her name?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well we would like for you all to meet our little girl. This is Charlotte Maya Friar," Riley smiled as she brushed a finger down her daughter's cheek.

"Riles," Maya whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Charlotte is such a beautiful name," Smackle admired.

"I think it's perfect for your daughter," Zay agreed.

"Welcome to the world Charlotte," Maya grabbed her little fingers. Zay, Smackle, and Farkle all gathered around the little girl in Riley's arms to admire the little girl in her arms. Lucas shared a look with Riley and smiled. Charlotte was already so loved.

 **. .**

"Look who is here to meet you," Riley whispered to her daughter. "This is your grandma, grandpa and Uncle Auggie."

"Oh Riley," Topanga gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"She's beautiful," Auggie whispered.

"She looks just like you," Cory said as he got closer to look at his first granddaughter.

"She has Lucas's eyes," Riley said.

"Meet Charlotte Maya Friar," Lucas introduced the little girl to her family.

"What a gorgeous name," Topanga said.

"Do you want to hold her?" Riley asked her mom.

"Of course," Topanga nodded and gently took her granddaughter into her arms. "Hi Charlotte. I'm your grandma and I am going to love you with all my heart for the rest of my life."

"She's gorgeous Riley," Cory whispered to his daughter.

"Thank you daddy," Riley smiled.

"I'm so proud of the two of you. You did great," Cory said.

"I love you," Riley leaned her head on her dad's arm as she watched her mom, brother, and husband admired the little girl.

 **. .**

"I was just sitting on the subway and then all of a sudden I feel this body fall into my life. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the entire world sitting in my lap. From that moment on, we decided to become friends. Our friendship grew into something beautiful and I would not trade a moment of our life together. She is my best friend and she is going to be the best mom in the world to you," Lucas said as he rocked his daughter in his arms. Riley slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"She is so lucky to have you," Riley said.

"How much of that did you hear?" Lucas asked.

"All of it," Riley laughed.

"How do I look with her? Do I look like I know what I'm doing?" Lucas asked as he walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"You look like a pro," Riley promised as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the little girl in his eyes.

"Ready to take this parenthood thing on together?" Lucas asked.

"I'm ready," Riley nodded. Charlotte let out a yawn in Lucas's arms and the new parents smiled at the little girl. "I love you, Charlotte." While the process was hard and painful, the end result was worth it. The little girl in Lucas's arms was a constant reminder that love was capable of forever growing. She was so excited to see what was next for their family. Charlotte was going to bring them forever love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

Riley looked into those emerald green eyes and felt her heart fill with love. They were so pure and innocent. They shone bright and only saw the love surrounding them. They looked at their mom curiously and then fluttered shut. Riley felt her heart expand with love and she ran a gentle finger down her daughter's cheek. Charlotte had only been home for a day and it felt like she had been a part of their lives forever. She fit comfortably in her mother's arms and had her father wrapped around her tiny finger. Riley loved that their daughter had a whole world of possibilities ahead of her. The world was hers to take on and make it what she wanted.

"Hey," Lucas's quiet voice greeted his wife. Riley looked up from where she was staring at her daughter and smiled kindly at her husband. He moved into the nursery and took a seat on the footrest in front of his wife. "She sleeping?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "She just fell back to sleep."

"How long until she wakes up again?" Lucas asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Probably two or three hours," Riley said.

"She is too cute to care that it's three in the morning," Lucas smiled at his daughter. Riley looked at the look of pure admiration on his face and knew that he really was going to be great at this whole fatherhood thing.

"Hey," Riley whispered and then saw her husband look at her curiously. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas smiled. "You know what I was thinking about before?"

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"What she's going to be like when she gets older. If she will be a teacher like you or a vet like me. Or is she going to do something completely different?" Lucas looked down at the little girl in his wife's arms and knew that whatever she decided to do, it was going to be something great.

"She is going to do something great," Riley insisted. "Whatever she does or whatever path she decides to follow, I am going to be so proud of her. I will always love her with everything inside of me."

"Isn't it crazy to think that this all started one day on a subway?" Lucas asked, a smile on his face.

"I have never been more grateful for how clumsy I am," Riley quietly laughed.

"I believe we would have found each other no matter what," Lucas admitted.

"You do?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"We have always been meant for each other. If we didn't meet each other on the subway that day, then we would have found each other some other day. It was always supposed to be us," Lucas explained.

"How is it possible that you can still be so perfect at three in the morning?" Riley shook her head in amazement.

"I never stop loving you or believing in you, no matter the time," Lucas shrugged. Riley gestured for him to come forward and kiss her.

"I love you Lucas Friar," Riley whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Riley Friar," Lucas kissed her once more and then looked down at the little girl in her arms. "And I love you Charlotte Friar."

 **. .**

"Did you two hear anything I just said?" Maya asked, waving a hand in front of Riley and Lucas's faces. The both seemed to realize that their friends were all staring at them and blinked their eyes a couple of times.

"What did you say?" Riley asked. She rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn.

"I was asking how much sleep you two have gotten this past week," Maya repeated.

"Not much," Lucas sighed.

"She wakes up every three hours," Riley added.

"You two sure look like you haven't slept," Zay pointed out.

"Thanks," Riley shot a glare at her friend.

"Sorry," Zay winced. Riley just shrugged and then rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"How long has it been since Charlotte last woke up?" Farkle asked.

"We put her down less than an hour ago," Lucas said.

"So you should have some time until she wakes up again?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah," Riley yawned and cuddled further into her husband's side.

"I think we are about to lose Riley," Zay said as he watched Riley's eyes flutter shut.

"I'm still awake," Riley insisted. "I'm just resting my eyes. I can hear you though."

"Why don't you go to sleep, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to sleep when the baby sleeps?" Smackle agreed.

"You guys are leaving soon though. I want to spend time with you," Riley sighed.

"We are still here for another week," Farkle said. "Go to sleep."

"It couldn't hurt Riley," Lucas agreed with his friends.

"One hour," Riley insisted. "That's all I need is an hour."

"Have a good nap," Zay waved at the married couple as they walked off towards their bedroom.

"You know what we should do?" Smackle asked her friends.

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"We should clean the house for them," Smackle said. "They are both exhausted and so busy with Charlotte, that a clean house would be nice for them. It will be one less thing for them to worry about."

"I agree," Maya nodded. The boys let out groans but ultimately agreed to help out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews went grocery shopping, right?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded.

"So let's get cleaning!" Smackle exclaimed.

 **. .**

"Can you get me a bottle?" Riley asked, rocking her crying daughter in her arms.

"Sure," Lucas nodded before rushing off towards the kitchen. The two were woken from their short nap by their daughter's insistent cries. They knew that she was hungry and the both of them hated to see their little girl in such distress.

"I hate seeing her cry like this," Riley sighed as she followed her husband out to the kitchen.

"It's not a sound any parent likes to hear," Lucas agreed. The two stopped in the kitchen and looked around surprised.

"Does this house look a whole lot cleaner to you or am I just dreaming?" Riley asked, turning to her husband in surprise.

"Well if you are dreaming, then I must be dreaming too," Lucas said as he got to work on making the bottle.

"What do you guys think?" Maya asked, walking in to the kitchen with their friends.

"You guys did all this?" Riley asked, as she swayed Charlotte back and forth.

"We thought it would take some of the stress off you two," Smackle explained.

"Thank you guys," Riley smiled at her friends. "That means the world to us."

"All you should be worrying about right now is that beautiful little girl," Maya said as she walked over and smiled at her goddaughter.

"Do you want to feed her?" Riley asked her best friend.

"What?" Maya's blue eyes widened.

"Go sit on the couch and I will bring her and the bottle over," Riley nudged her head towards the couch.

"Okay!" Maya exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

"You can change her when she's done," Lucas teased Zay.

"I think I'll pass," Zay rolled his eyes. "That's all yours."

"You're a pro at this," Smackle said as she watched Maya feed Charlotte.

"It helps when you have a little brother that was born during your high school years," Maya laughed.

"You just look so natural at it," Riley agreed with Smackle.

"She's such a great baby," Maya smiled at the little girl in her arms.

"Hey guys," Josh greeted as he walked into the living room. He saw his fiancée feeding Charlotte and felt his heart speed up. Seeing how natural she looked with her and knowing that one day it would be their baby made him excited.

"Hey babe," Maya smiled at her fiancée.

"I don't think I have seen Charlotte awake yet," Josh laughed as he moved to sit next to Maya.

"Well enjoy it while you can," Lucas laughed. "She is going to be back asleep before you know it."

"Who wants to burp her?" Riley asked. The room got quiet and everyone looked around at each other. "Farkle, you do it."

"Me? Why me?" Farkle asked.

"You're her godfather. It's good practice!" Riley smiled and gently took the baby from Maya and handed her to Farkle.

"I don't know how to burp a baby!" Farkle insisted, a panicked look on his face.

"I'm going to teach you," Riley said as she moved to sit next to him. "Rest her against your chest so that her chin is rested on your shoulder," Farkle gently moved her into position and then looked at Riley expectantly. "Now gently pat her back while supporting her with your other hand."

"Am I doing this right?" Farkle asked, as he gently tried to get Charlotte to burp.

"Perfect," Lucas nodded. "She might not need to burp so don't get discouraged."

"How will I know if she doesn't need to?" Farkle asked. Riley was about to answer when Charlotte let out a burp. "Wow," Farkle widened his eyes.

"See," Riley smiled at her friend. "Not hard at all."

"That was a lot easier than I thought," Farkle said. Smackle smiled at her husband and loved how natural he looked with Charlotte. She was so excited for when it was their own baby.

"Can I hold her?" Zay asked.

"Sure," Riley nodded. She gently took the baby from Farkle and placed her in Zay's waiting arms. She stepped back and took a seat on her husband's lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Our little girl is so spoiled and loved already," Lucas whispered to his wife. She smiled down at him and nodded as they watched their friends dote over their little girl. She loved how loved Charlotte was.

 **. .**

"I don't think it's really hit me yet that my big sister is a mom," Auggie admitted as he walked over and sat next to Riley on the couch. She was holding a sleeping Charlotte in her arms and she smiled at her brother.

"It's kind of surreal, isn't it?" Riley asked.

"I remember you helping take care of me when mom and dad had to go to work. Now you are taking care of your own baby," Auggie shook his head in disbelief as he looked down at his niece.

"I guess it was good practice, huh?" Riley laughed.

"Well then you should be a pro at this whole motherhood thing because I was a handful," Auggie laughed.

"No you weren't," Riley shook her head. "You were my twin."

"I can't believe I thought we were twins," Auggie said.

"It was cute," Riley insisted.

"So how does it feel? How do you like being a mom?" Auggie asked.

"I love it!" Riley smiled. "It just feels so natural to me. It feels like this was what I was meant to do."

"You were," Auggie insisted. "You have always been meant to be a mom."

"It makes it even better that it's Charlotte," Riley smiled at her daughter. "She is so perfect."

"She is a cute one," Auggie agreed. "She looks so much like you."

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"I think she is your mini-me with Lucas's eyes," Auggie said.

"Do you like being an uncle?" Riley asked.

"Oh yeah," Auggie nodded. "I am going to be the best uncle in the entire world."

"I don't doubt that," Riley smiled. "Want to hold her?"

"I don't want to wake her up," Auggie insisted.

"She won't," Riley promised. "Just hold out your arms and I will gently place her in them."

"Are you sure?" Auggie asked.

"Absolutely," Riley nodded. Auggie opened up his arms and smiled when his sister placed his niece in them. Charlotte stirred slightly and they both held their breaths worried that she was going to wake up but she just went back to sleeping normally.

"That was a close one," Auggie laughed. "She looks so peaceful and content."

"Of course she is," Riley smiled at her brother. "She is safe in her uncle's arms."

"I love you Charlotte," Auggie smiled down at his niece. Riley smiled wide and wrapped an arm around her younger brother's shoulders and watched her daughter sleep.

 **. .**

"Hey," Riley whispered as she walked into the nursery. Cory and Topanga looked up from where they were standing over the crib and smiled at their daughter.

"Sorry," Topanga whispered. "We just wanted to see her."

"That's more than okay," Riley promised. "I think she likes having her grandparents watching over her sleep."

"She's gorgeous Riley," Topanga looked at the little girl in amazement.

"She is pretty perfect," Riley agreed. She loved seeing Charlotte's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. It calmed her.

"How has motherhood been for you so far?" Cory asked. "Everything you hoped it would be?"

"It's hard," Riley sighed. "The no sleep and constant running around is really starting to get to me."

"That does happen," Topanga quietly laughed.

"But then I look down at her and remind myself that it doesn't matter. The dark circles under my eyes and little extra baby weight are nothing compared to the love I have for Charlotte. She makes every sleepless night worth it. She is the best part of me," Riley explained as she stared down at the sleeping girl in the crib.

"Have we told you how proud we are of you?" Cory asked. Topanga looked at her husband and then her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Guys," Riley whispered.

"You have become everything we could have hoped for in a daughter and more. You have grown into such beautiful and mature young woman. You have made us proud beyond words. We know that you are going to handle this next journey in your life with the same grace and poise that you do everything else," Cory smiled at his daughter. Riley brushed away a tear on her face and moved over to hug her mom and dad.

"Our job here is done," Topanga whispered.

"Your job is never done," Riley disagreed. "I am going to always need the two of you. I am always going to need your guidance and support. I am who I am today because of the two of you. I could never have gotten through even half the stuff I did without you two."

"We love you Riley," Topanga moved forward to hug her daughter again.

"I love you both so much," Riley whispered as she felt her dad wrap his arms around the two of them. In Riley's eyes and heart, Cory and Topanga were truly the best parents in the world. She and Auggie were lucky that they grew up with them raising them. Their love and support could not be compared to anything else in this world.

 **. .**

"Hey sweetheart," Lucas whispered as he walked into the nursery that night. It was two am and he finally got his wife to agree to go back to sleep and let him take care of Charlotte. "What's the matter, Charlotte?" He knew that she was not going to answer him but smiled at her innocent face.

Lucas changed his daughter on the changing table and then quickly buttoned up her onesie again. He got her a bottle and fed her in the rocking chair. He slowly rocked back and forth as he watched the little girl eat in his arms. It still amazed him. It amazed him that he was a father. If you would have asked him at thirteen years old if this was what he saw for his future, he would have laughed in your face. There was no way that "bad boy Lucas" would have ever seen fatherhood in his future. There was no way that he would have been responsible for another human being. It was just not something that was possible for him.

Then he met Riley Matthews. The minute Riley fell into his lap on the subway, it all changed for him. All those thoughts quickly went out the window. The thought of building a family and spending a lifetime with someone else was not so scary anymore. He suddenly loved the idea of falling asleep next to one person and waking up to see their comforting eyes the next morning. He craved conversation and laughter. He wanted to see children jumping on their bed and begging their parents to wake up. Marrying Riley and having Charlotte were the two best decisions he ever made in life. As he burped Charlotte, he felt content. He felt like every moment in life was building up to this one moment. He knew that Charlotte loved him for the person he was now, the person he has become.

"I love you, Charlotte. I promise to always be the dad you need me to be. I am always going to protect you and give you the best life possible. I won't always be perfect, but I will do my best to be the best dad for you. You are my little princess and you deserve the world," Lucas rocked in the rocking chair as he tried to lull her to sleep. "I promise to protect you from heartbreak and the pain of the world as best as I can. You're safe as long as I'm around," Lucas promised as he kissed her cheek. He placed his sleeping daughter back in the crib and stopped to admire her for a second. "I love you, Charlotte Friar."

 **. .**

"I love you," Riley whispered after Lucas slid back into the bed and got himself comfortable again.

"How much of that did you hear?" Lucas asked, looking down at his wife to see her eyes wide open.

"All of it," Riley admitted as she pointed to the baby monitor that was turned on.

"Well that's embarrassing," Lucas sighed.

"Not at all," Riley promised. "I think I just fell in love with you even more than when you went to take care of her."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas laughed.

"I think another girl has stolen your heart from me Friar," Riley teased.

"What can I say?" Lucas smirked. "It was instant love for me."

"I guess I can accept that," Riley smiled as she cuddled into his side. Lucas wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry. You will always be my first and true love," Lucas insisted. Riley leaned up and kissed her husband before resting her head on his chest.

"How many hours do you think we have before she wakes up again?" Riley asked.

"Maybe three?" Lucas shrugged.

"I guess we should get sleep while we can," Riley whispered as she felt her eyes start to get heavy with exhaustion.

"I love you princess," Lucas kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Riley mumbled and then Lucas knew she was asleep.

 **. .**

"Uh, Riles? Someone is at the door for you," Maya's voice sounded tense and Riley quickly tossed the laundry basket onto the table before walking over to the front door.

"Who is it?" Riley asked and then froze in her step. "Mrs. Friar."

"Hi Riley," Mrs. Friar hesitantly smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked. Mrs. Friar was about to say something but widened her green eyes.

"Who is at the door, Riley?" Lucas asked as he walked into the living room. He was looking down at Charlotte in his arms but looked up when he got to the front door. "Mom?" Lucas asked, shock evident on his face. He looked down at the baby in his arms and then up to his mom again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Can you take her, Maya?" Lucas asked the blonde, who was awkwardly standing off to the side. Maya nodded and quickly rushed over to grab her goddaughter.

"Come here Charlotte," Maya cooed at the little girl in Lucas's arms. "Let's go see if we can find you that cute little purple cat."

"Thanks Maya," Riley smiled at her best friend and then watched her walk out of the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked his mom, who was standing nervously at the door.

"I wanted to talk and clear the air," Mrs. Friar said.

"I don't know how many times you can expect to have this conversation," Lucas said. "I have heard those words from you so many times."

"Things are different now," Mrs. Friar insisted.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"There is a baby in the equation now," Mrs. Friar said as she gestured to where Maya just walked out with Charlotte.

"Don't bring her into this," Lucas shook his head.

"Whether you like it or not, she is my granddaughter. How unfair is it that she missed that opportunity to get to know her grandparents?" Mrs. Friar asked.

"How is that my fault?" Lucas asked. "You two are the ones who have made having a relationship nearly impossible."

"You still blame us for your anger problems," Mrs. Friar insisted. "You feel like we just gave up on you."

"You did just give up on me," Lucas protested. "Dad got transferred to New York and you saw this as your opportunity to just avoid it. You never wanted to help me work through it. You never wanted to understand why I got so angry. You just moved me to another city and expected it to go away."

"What did you want us to do? How did you want us to fix this for you? It was something that you needed to work through on your own," Mrs. Friar said.

"I wanted you to be there for me. I wanted you to help me understand why I was acting like this. I wanted you to acknowledge that I needed someone to believe in me and not just brush me aside," Lucas sighed and shrugged. "I wanted you to love me for who I was and not who you wanted me to be."

"Lucas," Mrs. Friar shook her head.

"I'm sorry I never fit into the image of the perfect son that you wanted. I'm sorry my anger got in the way of that but it's who I was. I was enough and I found people who believe that," Lucas said.

"Maybe I should just go?" Mrs. Friar suggested.

"Maybe you should," Lucas nodded. Riley could see the pain on her husband's face and it broke her heart.

"I do love you," Mrs. Friar said.

"I wish that was enough to forget all those years of feeling like you didn't," Lucas said. Mrs. Friar walked towards the front door and turned back once more to face her son and his wife.

"Congratulations. She's gorgeous. Can I at least ask her name?" Mrs. Friar asked.

"It's Charlotte," Lucas said.

"Beautiful," Mrs. Friar smiled and then quietly let herself out of the house. Silence filled the living room and Riley was worried about where her husband's mind went.

"Are you okay?" Riley eventually asked.

"Honestly? Yes," Lucas nodded, surprising the two. "It felt good to finally express myself and say what I should have said years ago."

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself," Riley admitted. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How about we go see that little girl of ours?" Lucas asked.

"I think that's a perfect idea," Riley nodded.

 **. .**

"I want you to promise me something," Lucas said later that night. They had just put Charlotte to bed and were getting ready for bed themselves.

"What's that?" Riley asked as she pulled her brown hair into a messy bun.

"Promise you won't be afraid to leave if my anger ever scares you. Promise if I ever turn into my parents you will take Charlotte and give her a better life then I had," Lucas insisted.

"Lucas," Riley shook her head. Lucas sat down on the bed and she could see the fear in his eyes of hurting the two of them.

"I would never be able to live with myself I ever hurt you two. I never want to lose my temper and yell so much that I scare you both. I never want Charlotte to feel like I am not proud of her," Lucas said as he wrung his hands together. "I want her to grow up like you did."

"Stop!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley," Lucas shook his head.

"I want you to stop talking like this right now," Riley pleaded. "You are not them. You are not someone who would ever let their anger get the best of them. You have come such a long way since I met you. I have never once been scared of you and Charlotte never will be either. You love us too much to ever become like them, so please stop."

"I'm scared of failing her," Lucas admitted in a quiet voice.

"You won't," Riley promised as she walked to sit next to him.

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked, turning to look at his wife.

"I won't let you. I won't ever let you lose the person you have become. The fact that you are sitting here and worrying about becoming that person is exactly why you won't. You know how much it would kill you to let us down and there is no way that you will ever do that," Riley insisted.

"You have so much faith in me," Lucas shook his head in amazement.

"I see the person you are. I know you and I know what kind of man you are. I believe in you with my whole heart," Riley said as she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas said before closing the gap and kissing his wife.

The new parents got themselves into bed and Lucas pulled Riley close to his side. She cuddled close to her husband and quickly found herself asleep. Lucas, on the other hand, had a harder time falling asleep that night. He stared up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts keep him awake. He suddenly felt himself not worrying as much anymore. Hearing how much Riley believed in him, made him believe in himself. He knew that there was no way he could let down the two people who meant the most to him. He was a better man than he gave himself credit for. He heard Riley let out a soft sigh and smiled. He was going to be the best man that he could for her and Charlotte.

 **. .**

"So you finally got the closure that you needed?" Zay asked.

"I feel like I can finally move forward and not wonder what is next with my parents," Lucas explained as he kicked some of the dirt in front of the porch.

"I'm glad that you finally got that. I know how much it's been boiling up inside of you over the years," Zay said as he leaned against the railing.

"What's going on with you and Vanessa? How's that going?" Lucas asked.

"Really good actually," Zay smiled as he thought of his girlfriend of a little over two months. "I have some news actually."

"You're getting married?" Lucas teased.

"What? No!" Zay exclaimed. "Not yet, I mean."

"Then what's going on?" Lucas asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I am actually moving back here," Zay said.

"You are?" Lucas asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Zay nodded. "The high school was looking for an assistant coach for the football team so I applied and got it. Plus I will be teaching a health class."

"Dude! That's awesome!" Lucas exclaimed, excited that his best friend was moving back.

"Plus I want to be close to my adorable niece," Zay smiled.

"And your amazing girlfriend," Lucas smirked.

"That too," Zay laughed.

"Are you moving in with her?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet," Zay shook his head. "I found a small house close by that I put a bid on. They called this morning to say my offer was accepted."

"That happened really fast," Lucas said.

"They were an old friend of the family so when they saw it was me they accepted it really fast," Zay explained.

"This is so awesome! I'm really happy to have you back," Lucas said.

"It felt like all the signs were in my favor and I had to follow them," Zay admitted.

"This is a big step for you," Lucas pointed out.

"I'm not scared. It feels right," Zay said.

"Well then we have to celebrate," Lucas insisted.

"With diapers and formula?" Zay teased.

"I may even order a pizza," Lucas smirked.

"What has happened to us?" Zay laughed.

"We grew up," Lucas said as he patted his best friend on the back.

 **. .**

"You look super grumpy today," Smackle said when Riley stormed into the living room.

"Gee thanks," Riley rolled her eyes and went to grab a bottle.

"I said I would do it," Lucas insisted as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"And I said I got it," Riley snapped as she grabbed the bottle and walked back towards the nursery.

"Uh oh," Maya widened her eyes.

"You could feel the tension the whole time they were here," Farkle winced.

"What do you think that was about?" Smackle asked.

"I think the exhaustion is finally catching up to them," Zay sighed.

"Why are you being like this?" Lucas asked when they were back in the nursery.

"Like what?" Riley narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Like you are mad at me," Lucas said as he watched her feed their daughter.

"I never said I was mad at you," Riley said.

"Well you sure are acting like it," Lucas pointed out.

"Well excuse me for being a little tired," Riley snapped.

"You don't think I'm not tired?" Lucas retorted.

"You didn't look tired when you were sleeping this morning," Riley said.

"You told me to!" Lucas exclaimed. "You said you had her."

"Whatever," Riley rolled her eyes.

"Real mature," Lucas shook his head.

"Why don't you just leave us alone and let me feed her in peace?" Riley asked.

"Fine," Lucas snapped before walking out of the nursery. Riley let out a frustrated groan and knew that her exhaustion was getting the best of her emotions.

"Hey man," Zay greeted when he saw his best friend walk into the living. Lucas just ignored his friends and walked outside, letting the door close with a thud. "I should follow him."

"Let me do it," Maya said as she got up to follow Lucas.

"I'll talk to her," Zay said as he got up and walked towards the nursery.

"Still want a baby?" Farkle turned to his wife and winced.

"Wow," Smackle widened her eyes.

 **. .**

"Be careful, Ranger Rick. You might run out of dirt by the time you are done," Maya teased when she saw Lucas angrily kicking the dirt.

"Oh well," Lucas shrugged.

"Let me guess, Riley's exhaustion has finally caught up to her?" Maya asked, knowing it was bound to happen eventually.

"Good guess," Lucas mumbled.

"You know how well she does with very little sleep," Maya said.

"Yeah I know," Lucas nodded.

"Then what's really wrong here?" Maya asked.

"I just wish she didn't feel like she had to do it all herself. She always wakes up and takes care of Charlotte. I wish she would let me do more," Lucas explained.

"You know Riley," Maya smiled. "She has always been the kind of person that does for everyone else. She takes the weight of the world on her shoulders. She is taking care of you at the same time."

"That girl and her big heart," Lucas laughed.

"Tell her," Maya said.

"Tell her what?" Lucas asked.

"Tell her how you're feeling. The only way to fix this is to be honest with her," Maya said.

"I don't want to add more to her plate," Lucas shook his head.

"So you are okay just fighting with her?" Maya raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"No," Lucas sighed.

"Then be honest with your wife. That's one thing I have always admired about your relationship with her. The two of you have never had a problem being honest with each other. Don't let that go away because you're tired," Maya nudged his shoulder and Lucas laughed.

"Thanks Maya," Lucas smiled.

"What can I say? You've grown on me over the years," Maya smirked. Lucas just laughed and shook his head at the blonde.

 **. .**

"Why is your best friend so stubborn?" Riley sighed. She finally put Charlotte back in the crib and was sitting on the floor in the hallway with Zay. He just raised an eyebrow at the new mom. "What? I'm not stubborn!"

"You are both two of the most stubborn people I have ever met," Zay teased.

"Oh whatever," Riley nudged his shoulder and rolled her eyes. She knew that he was absolutely right.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Zay asked.

"Yeah I do," Riley nodded.

"I think Lucas feels like he isn't doing enough. I think he sees how much you do for Charlotte and he wants to help more," Zay said.

"He is doing so much for us," Riley insisted.

"Well I know that and you know that but this is Lucas we are talking about. He probably sees how much you wake up and are always running around and feels like he is just sitting by and not doing enough," Zay shrugged.

"I hate that he feels that way," Riley sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Zay suggested. "Clear the air."

"Maybe," Riley agreed.

"Don't let your exhaustion get in the way of the communication you two have worked so hard to build," Zay said.

"Thanks Zay," Riley smiled.

"What can I say? I'm the relationship whisper," Zay smirked. Riley laughed at her friend and was so glad that soon he would be living here full time.

 **. .**

"Hey," Lucas hesitantly walked into his bedroom. Riley looked over and stopped pacing.

"Hey," Riley said.

"Hi," Lucas said.

"Hi," Riley bit her lip. "It's like we are in middle school again."

"I'm sorry," Lucas sighed.

"For what? I'm the one who is sorry," Riley shook her head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Lucas said. "I shouldn't have lost my patience."

"Let's sit down," Riley suggested.

"Good idea," Lucas nodded. The two took a seat on the bed and then let out sighs. "Can I go first?"

"Sure," Riley nodded.

"I want to help more. I want to be more hands on. I don't want you to think you have to do it all alone," Lucas said.

"I don't think that," Riley promised.

"You don't?" Lucas asked.

"Not at all," Riley insisted. "I guess it's just so natural for me to want to take care of everyone. I hear Charlotte cry and my initial reaction is to run and take care of her. I see you a little tired and my gut instinct is to insist on letting you sleep. I want everyone to be taken care of and okay."

"What about you?" Lucas demanded.

"I think that's my problem," Riley winced. "I am so focused on everyone else that sometimes I forget to take care of myself."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to take care of everyone else, Riley. It's okay to let us help you though. Especially me," Lucas said as he moved closer and grabbed her hand. "You taking care of everyone else is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Your selfless nature."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like you weren't doing enough," Riley apologized.

"I know you weren't doing it intentionally," Lucas insisted. "Plus, I think we are both just a little overtired."

"Maybe a little," Riley laughed. "So, are we okay?"

"We always are," Lucas promised.

"You know Zay came to me and helped me see this all rationally," Riley laughed.

"Maya came to me," Lucas laughed.

"I guess our best friends really do know us best?" Riley shrugged.

"I guess so," Lucas agreed.

"How about a nap?" Riley suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect," Lucas nodded as the two moved to get under the covers.

"I love you Lucas," Riley whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Riley," Lucas kissed the top of her head and then closed his eyes.

 **. .**

"Hey," Riley whispered when she felt the bed dip and saw her husband sitting there with Charlotte in his arms. "Did she wake up?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I just wanted to hold her."

"Yeah?" Riley asked, a smile on her face. She could see the love on her husband's face as he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"I just have these moments where I still can't believe she's here. We spent nine months preparing for her and wondering what she was going to be like and now she is really here," Lucas explained.

"I think she is so much more perfect than we could have ever imagined," Riley admitted.

"She is everything we could have hoped for and more," Lucas agreed. He felt her grab onto his finger in her sleep and he thought his heart might actually explode with love. He turned to look at his wife and smiled. "Thank you Riley."

"For what?" Riley asked, confusion on her face.

"For our life. For our daughter. For loving me. Thank you for being you," Lucas said.

"I love you," Riley leaned forward and kissed her husband. "This is only the beginning for us."

"Yeah?" Lucas smiled.

"Yeah," Riley smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked down at their daughter. This was where she was meant to be. Cuddled up with Lucas and admiring Charlotte. This was the only place in the world she wanted to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Hey Riley," Zay greeted as he walked over and sat next to the new mom. Riley looked up from the laundry she was folding and smiled. "More laundry?"

"Apparently new babies go through clothes at an alarming rate," Riley laughed.

"Can you believe Charlotte is already two weeks old?" Zay asked.

"Not at all," Riley shook her head. "I feel like time is flying by and I want it to slow down."

"Can I ask you something?" Zay asked.

"Absolutely," Riley nodded as she continued to fold some of the onesies.

"Do you think Lucas is really okay?" Zay asked. Riley stopped folding and turned to face her friend.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"The whole situation with his parents. I know he says he is okay and got his closure but I just don't know if I believe him," Zay explained.

"I've been thinking that too," Riley admitted.

"He has just spent so much time wanting their approval that there is no way he could have possibly let it go that easily," Zay said.

"I'm afraid to bring the topic up. I don't want to bring up old feelings and upset him," Riley sighed.

"Me too," Zay mumbled.

"Maybe I should just talk to him," Riley suggested. "We are married and should be able to talk about stuff like this."

"Are you sure?" Zay asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Has he talked to them since his mom came over?" Zay asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "They haven't tried to reach out at all."

"That really sucks," Zay sighed.

"I know," Riley agreed.

 **. .**

"Hey honey," Riley smiled as she walked into the bedroom. Lucas was rummaging through the dresser but stopped to turn and face his wife.

"Hey," Lucas greeted before he went back to looking through the drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Riley asked.

"My watch," Lucas sighed. "I swear I put it in this drawer and now I can't find it."

"Is that it?" Riley asked, pointing to the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Lucas looked over and laughed.

"What would I do without you?" Lucas asked, walking over to grab his watch.

"Are you going somewhere?" Riley asked.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I'm just a little distracted."

"What's going on?" Riley asked. She walked over to take a seat next to him on the bed.

"It's my mom and dad," Lucas said. "Pappy Joe called and said that they are really having a hard time with the distance between all of us."

"What does he think you should do?" Riley asked.

"He didn't offer an opinion. He said that I have to do what's best for me and for Charlotte," Lucas explained.

"What do you think is best?" Riley asked.

"I would love for Charlotte to know my side of the family. I would love to be able to bring her over to visit her grandma and grandpa," Lucas admitted.

"But?" Riley asked, knowing that there was more.

"But I don't even know how to attempt to mend things between the three of us. How do you work to fix something that is so broken?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe you start simple," Riley shrugged. "Maybe you start with coffee and work from there."

"Would you be okay with that?" Lucas asked.

"I want for you to be happy. I want you to be okay with whatever choice you make," Riley insisted.

"Maybe I should meet them first without including Charlotte," Lucas said.

"I agree," Riley nodded. "Get that first meeting out of the way."

"I think I need some more time to think about it though," Lucas said.

"I have been really worried about you," Riley admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I have been worried that you are not as okay as you say you are. I keep feeling like this whole situation is affecting you more than you are saying," Riley explained.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't want to upset you," Riley admitted. "I didn't want to bring up those old feelings and hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," Lucas promised.

"I just didn't want you to have to think about this if you didn't have to," Riley said.

"I think I am just dealing with this the way I always do," Lucas said. "I just try to think of all the positives in my life. I think of you and Charlotte, and I know it is going to be okay."

"You will always have the two of us," Riley promised. "But it's okay to let yourself feel upset too."

"I know," Lucas nodded.

"If you ever need someone to just give you a hug, then you better come find me," Riley insisted. Lucas laughed and reached over to grab her hand.

"There is no one else in the world I would rather give a hug to first," Lucas promised and then smirked. "Except maybe Zay."

"Well duh. Can't compete with that best friend bond," Riley teased as she nudged his shoulder.

"I love you," Lucas kissed the side of her head and pulled her into my side.

"I love you too," Riley promised.

 **. .**

"I don't want you guys to leave," Riley sighed as she felt her eyes well with tears.

"Honey," Topanga walked forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I think you and Lucas are ready to handle this on your own."

"Do you promise to call all the time?" Riley asked, looking over at her dad who was holding his granddaughter.

"How about you call us all the time?" Cory asked. "This way we don't interrupt your life."

"You guys could never interrupt our life," Lucas promised.

"Well I guess this is it," Auggie said as he walked into the living room with Ava and their stuff.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Riley asked as she tightened her grip on her mom. "What if we aren't ready?"

"You are ready," Topanga promised. "Plus, you still have a few days left with your friends."

"I guess we should be heading off," Lucas said. He decided it would be best if he drove his in-law's to their airport alone because he knew Riley would have a hard time saying goodbye.

Riley exchanged hugs and words of love with her family members. She took Charlotte back from her dad and held the little girl close to her chest. She brushed away a few tears as she watched her husband drive away with her family. She knew that it would be okay, she knew that they would visit soon. It killed her every time they left. She wanted them to be closer to her and now Charlotte. She looked down at the little girl who was asleep in her arms and swayed her back and forth. She saw the car drive off in the distance and let out a sad sigh. She missed her family already and wanted them to drive back.

"Hey Riles," Maya greeted as she walked over towards her best friend. She saw Riley looking out the front door with a sad look on her face. She knew that today was the day the Matthews headed back to New York.

"Hey Peaches," Riley whispered.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"I will be," Riley nodded.

"You still have me for a few days," Maya smiled and Riley returned the smile.

"I always have you," Riley corrected.

"Absolutely," Maya promised. "How about we go dote over that little girl in your arms?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Riley smiled and walked off with her best friend.

 **. .**

"And then we solve all our problems here," Riley finished explaining as she cuddled Charlotte close to her chest.

"There has never been a problem that the bay window could not solve," Maya added. The two best friends were sitting at the bay window in Riley's house, explaining the significance to Charlotte.

"We have talked about your dad here so many times," Riley cooed at her little girl.

"He always tried to sneak in on the conversations but never figured out what we were saying," Maya laughed.

"Then when I got pregnant with you, we would talk about you. We always tried to envision what you would be like," Riley said as she rocked the girls in her arms.

"One day you will sit here with us and tell us all your problems," Maya said.

"We will help you the best we can," Riley promised.

"But don't tell your dad about your boy problems," Maya said.

"Never!" Riley agreed. "If he has it his way, you won't be dating until you are thirty years old."

"We have your back though," Maya promised as she grabbed onto Charlotte's tiny finger.

"What are you telling my daughter?" Lucas asked as he walked over and crossed his arms.

"Just giving her all the important information that she needs to know about life," Riley said before smiling down at her daughter.

"Teaching her the magic of the bay window?" Lucas asked.

"I am sure one day she will find a best friend and they will have their own bay window," Riley said before sharing a smile with Maya.

"Without a doubt," Maya agreed.

"Maybe you and Josh will have a baby soon. Then she can be best friends with your kid," Riley teased her best friend.

"Maybe we should get married first," Maya laughed.

"There is plenty of time," Riley laughed.

"What do you two think of pizza?" Lucas asked.

"I think it's a delicious meal," Riley said.

"Zay said he is having a deep craving for pizza and demanded that we order it for dinner," Lucas explained with a chuckle.

"Maybe he is pregnant," Maya smirked as she and Riley laughed.

"I can hear you!" Zay's voice caused the girls to laugh harder.

"How about we make pizzas?" Riley suggested. "I think we have some of the supplies you need to make pizza."

"I support this decision!" Zay exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me," Lucas nodded.

"Then let's get cooking," Maya clapped her hands and rushed off towards the kitchen.

"You doing okay?" Lucas asked, once the two were alone with their daughter.

"Yeah," Riley nodded as she slowly stood up. "I miss them all like crazy but it helps having our friends here still."

"Plus you have us two," Lucas smiled as he gestured between him and Charlotte.

"Makes it even better," Riley smiled.

 **. .**

"She won't fall asleep?" Riley asked, walking in to the nursery and seeing Lucas sway Charlotte around.

"Not tonight," Lucas shook his head.

"You fed her and changed her?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"Poor baby," Riley whispered as she saw how miserable her crying daughter looked.

"I think it's going to be a long night for us," Lucas sighed. Riley silently agreed with her husband.

A long night it was. For the next three hours, Riley and Lucas tried everything they could to get Charlotte to fall asleep. They rocked her, they sang to her, they walked around the whole house but nothing seemed to be working. Charlotte was determined to stay awake and keep her parents up with her. Eventually, around two in the morning, Charlotte could not fight sleep any longer. Her eyes slowly closed and she was asleep for the first time that night. Riley and Lucas watched her sleep for a few minutes and when they were sure she would stay asleep, they tip toed to their own bedroom.

"Well those were probably the longest three hours of my life," Riley sighed as she dropped onto the bed.

"At least she is asleep now. I hate when she can't sleep. She looks so sad," Lucas said as he dropped onto the bed next to his wife.

"Do you think she will stay asleep?" Riley asked.

"I hope so," Lucas sighed.

"Maybe we should try to sleep," Riley said as she curled up underneath the covers.

"I feel like I am too tired to sleep. Like my body wants to fall asleep but my brain is still alert," Lucas explained. He waited for a response but when he looked down, he saw Riley was sound asleep. "I love you, Riley."

"Love you," Riley mumbled into the pillow. Lucas kissed her forehead and then shifted closer to her. He knew with the comfort of her next to him, he would be able to fall asleep any minute now.

 **. .**

"Is this a good idea?" Riley asked as she took a seat on the porch swing next to her husband.

"She will love it," Lucas insisted as he held Charlotte closer to him.

"She's only two weeks old," Riley pointed out. "She won't even know what is happening."

"I think it will be a good family moment," Lucas said.

"You got me there," Riley agreed and then looked up at the stars. "Look at how beautiful they are!"

"I have a feeling that she is going to love looking up at the stars when she is older," Lucas said as he looked down at his daughter.

"When she is mad at us, she is just going to run outside and stare at the stars. She is going to look there to solve all of her life problems," Riley agreed.

"Look Charlotte," Lucas adjusted his daughter in his arms and used his free hand to point at the sky. "Aren't the stars just so beautiful?" Charlotte gurgled in response and Riley laughed.

"I think that's a yes," Riley said. "This was a great idea."

"I think so too," Lucas agreed.

"Sitting in this moment, it feels like everything could go wrong in the world but I would be okay. As long as I have you two then all is good to me," Riley smiled at her husband.

"Is this another one of those moments you are going to remember for the rest of your life?" Lucas asked. Riley leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"Without a doubt," Riley nodded before resting her head on his shoulder.

The two watched the stars with Charlotte resting comfortably in Lucas's arms. The stars gave the both of them a sense of comfort and hope. They had hope that whatever the future held for them, they could get through it together. Lucas was still dealing with his inner turmoil involving his parents but looking down at Charlotte, he felt happy. She gave him a sense of happiness that he never had before. Riley shifted and Lucas felt his heart swell with love. She was the best part of him. He smiled down at how happy and content she looked. As long as he had Riley and Charlotte, life would be okay.

"What are you smiling about?" Riley asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking about how much I love you," Lucas admitted.

"Yeah?" Riley smiled.

"I love you so much Riley," Lucas leaned down to kiss his wife.

"I love you so much more," Riley promised. Charlotte shifted in Lucas's arms and the married couple smiled down at their daughter. "And we love you too, Charlotte Friar."

"So much," Lucas added. Riley placed her head back on Lucas's shoulder and they enjoyed a night with the stars as a family.


	11. Chapter 11

**So an idea came to me the other day. I was thinking of doing one final installment in this series. I was considering doing a sequel surrounding the wedding of Maya and Josh. The gang would all be coming back to celebrate this moment together. Who would be interested in reading that? Leave your thoughts and let me know what you think! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and I am very thankful for all of my amazing readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

"And that Char is how you make the perfect cup of coffee for mommy," Lucas explained. Charlotte just looked up at her father curiously.

"What's going on in here?" Riley asked, an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"I was just teaching Char how to make coffee," Lucas said as he rocked his daughter in his arms.

"Char?" Riley repeated.

"It's kind of my nickname for her," Lucas shrugged.

"I think it's adorable," Riley smiled as she walked over towards her two favorite people. She kissed Lucas and then kissed Charlotte's cheek.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Lucas asked.

"Well we are having dinner tonight for all of our friends before they leave tomorrow," Riley said. Lucas noticed the sad look on her face and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," Lucas promised. Riley looked up and smiled at her husband.

"I know," Riley nodded. "I'm just going to miss them."

"I think having Charlotte will make life exciting while they are all away," Lucas insisted.

"That's for sure," Riley laughed.

"So, do you have to cook this dinner?" Lucas asked.

"Not all of it," Riley shook her head. "Everyone is going to chip in."

"I think that sounds fair," Lucas said. He then handed her the cup of coffee. "Charlotte made this for you."

"You did?" Riley widened her eyes and looked down at the little girl in her husband's arms. She took a sip of the coffee and then let out a content sigh. "It's perfect."

"She learns fast," Lucas smirked. Riley laughed and the family of three enjoyed their morning together.

 **. .**

"Do you have wine?" Maya asked.

"What?" Riley asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Well you have been out of the drinking game the last nine months. I wasn't sure if you made Lucas get rid of all the alcohol in the house," Maya explained. Riley continued to chop the vegetables and just laughed at her best friend. "That wasn't an answer!"

"Why do you need wine so desperately?" Riley asked.

"Josh brought up the baby subject today," Maya sighed as she dropped into the chair at the counter.

"I thought you wanted kids?" Riley asked, stopping her chopping to look at the blonde.

"I do," Maya nodded.

"Then what's the problem?" Riley asked, confused by her best friend's reaction.

"It's too soon," Maya said. "We aren't married yet. This is too much commitment for me at the moment. I need to take things one step at a time. Marriage is a huge deal for me. I need to get through that first before I can even start thinking of kids."

"Did you tell Josh that?" Riley asked.

"I may have mumbled the words Riley and wine before running out of the room," Maya winced.

"Peaches!" Riley widened her eyes.

"He took me by surprise," Maya defended herself.

"You should go talk to him before he thinks he did something wrong," Riley insisted.

"Where's Charlotte? She'll know what to do," Maya sighed.

"Unfortunately she's napping right now so she won't be much help in that department," Riley laughed.

"Well I guess I should follow your advice then," Maya shrugged and jumped off the chair.

"You'll feel better afterwards!" Riley promised as she called after her.

"Yeah yeah," Maya called back and waved her hand before walking out of the kitchen. Lucas was walking into the kitchen at the same time. "Your wife is mean," Maya grumbled and Lucas laughed.

"Why are you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Oh because I am making her go have a grown up conversation with her fiancée," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You are a terrible person then," Lucas smirked.

"What can I say?" Riley smirked.

"Do you need help with anything?" Lucas asked.

"Nope," Riley shook her head. "I am just putting together the salad. Vanessa is bring over a lasagna. Farkle and Smackle went to the store to get something for desert. Maya has dinner rolls cooling off over there."

"Sounds pretty easy to me," Lucas said.

"Well of course it does," Riley laughed. "You didn't have to do anything."

"I love you, isn't that enough?" Lucas asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well played Friar," Riley smiled. Lucas wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned back into his embrace.

"I love you," Lucas whispered. Riley felt a shiver run through her body and it still amazed her the effect her husband had on her. After thirteen years together, he still made her feel like a teenager in love.

"I love you too," Riley whispered. She turned her head to the side and kissed Lucas. The spark between them was just as strong as ever and she knew that it was only going to grow over time.

 **. .**

"Hey Farkle," Riley greeted as she walked into the nursery. Farkle turned around and smiled at his friend. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just spending some time with my goddaughter before we leave tomorrow," Farkle said.

"Oh yeah?" Riley smiled.

"She's going to be so big the next we see her," Farkle sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby.

"She may be more fun. You will get to do more stuff with her and she won't be sleeping the whole time," Riley said.

"You promise to send us tons of pictures?" Farkle asked.

"Of course," Riley promised. "You know, you're going to be great at this whole fatherhood thing."

"What?" Farkle asked, a smile on his face.

"I've seen you with Charlotte since she was born. You have been amazing with her. When it's your own baby, you are going to be even better. You are going to be a natural," Riley explained.

"You have always been my biggest supporter," Farkle laughed.

"I could say the same thing about you," Riley nudged his shoulder.

"We have been through a lot together, haven't we?" Farkle asked.

"I believe so," Riley smiled. She noticed Charlotte start to stir and went to pick her up.

"Can I?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah of course," Riley nodded. She watched as Farkle lifted her daughter up and start a one-sided conversation with Charlotte. She knew that when he and Smackle were ready to be parents, they were going to be great at it. Farkle was born to be a dad in Riley's opinion.

 **. .**

"I never thought I would say this but I sure am going to miss Texas," Maya said.

"Aw Peaches," Riley pouted her lips.

"That does not mean I want to move here!" Maya insisted.

"What?" Josh asked, turning to look at his fiancée.

"Riles has it in her mind that because I miss Texas, I want to move here and live with her," Maya explained.

"Oh yeah?" Josh laughed, looking at his niece.

"Hey!" Riley laughed. "You can't blame a girl for trying."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "We somehow managed to get Zay back here."

"I think Vanessa had a lot to do with that one," Farkle teased.

"What can I say? My charm worked," Vanessa teased her boyfriend when she saw how flustered he was getting.

"Okay you guys," Zay rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Aw! Our Zay is getting flustered," Maya laughed.

"I don't think I have ever seen that before," Smackle added.

"Charlotte is going to be walking by the next time we see her," Zay decided to change the subject.

"No she's not," Riley shook her head with a laugh.

"Yeah. We are all going to be together again for Maya and Josh's wedding," Lucas added.

"When is your wedding?" Vanessa asked the engaged couple.

"We are getting married in a little over two months," Maya smiled at her fiancée, who smiled in return. She then turned her attention back to Vanessa. "You're coming, right?"

"Oh," Vanessa widened her eyes. "I didn't know I was invited."

"Of course you are invited!" Maya exclaimed. "You are part of the group now."

"Really?" Vanessa smiled. Zay wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer.

"Welcome to the family," Riley smiled at the Texas native.

 **. .**

"We should take our desserts out onto the back porch," Lucas suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Farkle agreed.

Everyone worked to bring the desserts and coffee out onto the back porch. Riley went to the kitchen to make a bottle for Charlotte, this way she could be a part of the festives. Once she was satisfied with the bottle, she moved to get her daughter. She smiled at the little girl and lifted her into her arms. She loved her so much. Sometimes it surprised her how much she could love someone that fast. This little girl had taken her heart from the moment Riley rested her eyes on her. Charlotte was more than she could have ever hoped for in a daughter and she knew that was only going to make her prouder as time went on.

"You coming, Riles?" Maya asked her best friend, when she noticed Riley staring at the little girl intently.

"Yup," Riley nodded and followed her best friend outside.

"We can't get a view like this in the city. All these beautiful stars are a sight to see," Smackle commented.

"It's like the whole sky lights up and your worries just disappear," Josh agreed.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Riley sighed as she continued to feed her daughter.

"These goodbyes never get easier," Maya whispered.

"Remember when we were in high school at the worst thing for us was having to go home to get sleep?" Zay laughed.

"How many times did we end up all just crashing at Riley's though?" Farkle asked.

"More than Mr. Matthews wanted," Lucas smirked.

"I think it was just you that he didn't want there," Smackle pointed out.

"Yeah babe," Riley agreed. "He was always trying to make you sleep out in the living room or go home."

"I think he's warmed up to me," Lucas said.

"Well I would hope so. You did marry his daughter and are the father of his granddaughter," Zay said.

"You guys sound like you had a blast growing up," Vanessa commented, admiring the bond between this group of friends.

"We did," Zay nodded.

"But the fun part of growing up is that we get to make new memories together," Riley smiled at her friends.

"And I think we are off to a great start," Maya insisted as she gestured to Charlotte. Riley and Lucas smiled down at their little girl and then shared a look with each other. Charlotte's birth was just the beginning for their friend group. They knew that they had years of memories to still come.

 **. .**

"Good morning," Lucas whispered the next morning. He saw Riley's eyes continue to flutter open and closed before she moved closer to rest her head on his chest.

"Good morning," Riley mumbled and then felt Lucas kiss her forehead.

"How did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Restless. Between Charlotte waking up and remembering that our friends are leaving, I had a hard time sleep," Riley explained.

"It's going to be okay," Lucas promised.

"I know," Riley nodded and then let out a yawn.

"Looks like you could use more sleep," Lucas smirked.

"Maybe I will take a nap when everyone leaves today," Riley agreed.

"Maybe I will join you," Lucas smiled at his wife.

"That would be very welcomed," Riley whispered.

"I guess we should get up and get the day started, huh?" Lucas asked.

"Five more minutes?" Riley asked.

"I can do that," Lucas nodded.

About ten minutes later, the new parents got up and got ready for their day. Riley was slow moving around that day. She was hoping that if she moved slowly, then maybe her friends would not have to go. She knew that was silly but she really wanted them to stay. She watched as Lucas went to go get a pot of coffee ready for everyone. She grabbed her necklace from the jewelry case but stopped when she saw the picture next to it. It was a group picture of the six of them. It was from Riley and Lucas's wedding. They were all huddled close and making silly faces at the camera. She brushed a tear away and knew that they would all be together soon enough.

 **. .**

"I guess this is it," Riley sighed. They were all out on the front porch and Lucas was getting ready to drive them all to the airport. Vanessa was going to drive half of them because there was just not enough room in Lucas's truck for all of them. The group of friends had just said goodbye to Charlotte and Riley held the baby monitor while her little girl slept inside.

"We will all be together soon enough," Farkle insisted.

"Your wedding, right?" Lucas gestured at the engaged couple.

"Right," Josh nodded.

Everyone started to exchange hugs with Riley and then made their way to the separate cars. Riley tried her hardest to not cry but it was getting harder with each hug. Zay made her laugh with the promise to be back before she knew it. Smackle hugged her close and told her how lucky Charlotte was to have her as a mom. Farkle held her tight and promised that he was always a phone call away for whatever she needed. Josh kissed her cheek and told his niece just how proud of her he really was. Maya was the hardest goodbye. The two best friends held each other close and let the tears run down their face.

"You take care of my goddaughter," Maya insisted with watery eyes.

"You take care of my uncle," Riley returned as she brushed a tear away.

"I'm going to miss you Riles," Maya whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too, Peaches. I will be back and standing behind you for that beautiful wedding of yours," Riley promised.

"I should get going," Maya gestured to the car where everyone was already loaded up and waiting for the blonde.

"Be safe," Riley nodded. She watched as the blonde rushed off and then the two cars pulled out of her driveway. Everything was going to be okay.

 **. .**

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he walked into the master bedroom an hour later. Riley looked up from her book and saw Lucas walking in with Charlotte in his arms.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in," Riley smiled before tossing the book onto her nightstand.

"I tried to be quiet because I wasn't sure if Charlotte was still asleep," Lucas explained.

"She was but I guess not anymore," Riley laughed.

"I went to check on her and saw her start to stir. Lucky timing?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at his wife as she moved to sit on the bed with her.

"It would appear so," Riley smiled at her husband.

"How are you holding up?" Lucas asked.

"Sad but okay," Riley nodded.

"At least we have each other, right?" Lucas asked.

"Always," Riley nodded.

"So what now?" Lucas asked.

"How about we just lay here for a while? As a family," Riley smiled at her husband.

"Sounds perfect to me," Lucas agreed. He shifted closer to his wife. Riley rested her head on his shoulder and kissed the top of Charlotte's head. There was nothing better than this feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be the final chapter of this story! I have already started to work on the sequel to this story so definitely keep an eye out for that! I feel so touched by the amount of support I have gotten on these stories and that you all have really enjoyed reading them! I will continue to write as long as you continue to enjoy what I am writing for you all! So here is the final chapter in this story, but have no fear Riley, Lucas, and Charlotte will be heading off to New York for another set of chapters with the gang!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

"This house is beautiful Zay," Riley admired as she followed her friend through his new house.

"I thought it had a very Texas feel to it," Zay agreed as he held Charlotte in his arms. The one month old was looking up at him curiously.

"I like the open space in the backyard," Riley said as she looked out the back window.

"I was going to put a fire pit out there for when everyone is here," Zay said.

"That will be perfect," Riley smiled as she moved to sit with Zay.

"Where's Lucas?" Zay asked.

"Having lunch with his mom and dad," Riley sighed.

"How's that going?" Zay asked.

"Not bad actually," Riley admitted. "I think he is almost ready for them to meet Charlotte."

"Wow," Zay widened his eyes. "That's a big step for Lucas."

"I know," Riley nodded. "I'm proud of him. He's really making progress on his relationship with them."

"It helps that they are willing to work on the relationship too," Zay said.

"That's for sure," Riley agreed. "So, is Vanessa happy to have you back?"

"She's very happy to have me back," Zay smiled.

"Look at you," Riley nudged his shoulder.

"What?" Zay raised an eyebrow.

"You just look really happy. It makes me happy to see how happy you are," Riley said.

"I feel content for the first time in my life," Zay admitted.

"I'm really happy for you Zay," Riley smiled warmly at her friend. Zay smiled back and then rocked the little girl in his arms.

 **. .**

"Hey honey," Lucas greeted as he walked into the nursery. Riley lifted a finger to her lips and then slowly stood up. She placed Charlotte in the crib, covered her with the blanket, kissed her forehead, and then followed her husband out into the hallway. She quietly closed the door behind her and then smiled at her husband.

"Hey," Riley lifted onto her tip toes and kissed her husband. "How was your day?"

"Lunch was okay," Lucas shrugged as they moved to the kitchen. Riley started to get stuff out for dinner and he sat in one of the chairs across from her. "Then I went over and helped Zay move some of the bigger furniture into his house today."

"Are things improving more with your parents?" Riley asked.

"They want to meet Charlotte," Lucas sighed.

"What do you think about that?" Riley asked, starting to chop up the vegetables in front of her.

"I think it's time for them to meet her," Lucas admitted.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"If that's okay with you," Lucas insisted. Riley put down the knife she was holding and moved to stand in front of her husband. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I will always support you. Whatever decision you think is best, then I stand by that completely. I can tell how much they have come around and if you think it is time for them to meet Charlotte, then I am completely on board with that," Riley promised.

"I love you so much," Lucas whispered before pulling her down for a kiss.

"I love you too," Riley whispered against his lips and then pulled him into a hug.

"So we are really doing this?" Lucas asked. Riley ran her fingers through his hair and could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She pulled back to smile at her husband.

"We are really doing this," Riley nodded.

"Maybe it is best for them to come here," Lucas suggested. "We could have lunch here. Kind of like a safety net."

"I think that's a good idea," Riley agreed. "Home court advantage."

"Did you just make a sports reference?" Lucas asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"What can I say? Always showing my New York pride," Riley teased.

"You are certainly one of a kind," Lucas laughed.

"But you love me all the same," Riley smirked.

"I do, don't I?" Lucas asked.

"Well you better," Riley nudged his shoulders. "I haven't been with you for thirteen years for nothing."

"I will always love you," Lucas promised.

"And I will always love you," Riley leaned down to kiss her husband once more.

 **. .**

"Was this a good idea? I'm not so sure anymore," Lucas mumbled as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"Daddy is going crazy," Riley whispered to Charlotte but quickly stopped when she noticed the look from her husband. "Honey, come sit down. You are going to pace a hole right into the floor."

"I'm just so nervous," Lucas sighed as she moved to sit next to Riley.

"I kind of got that from all the pacing," Riley teased.

"You are just full of jokes today," Lucas raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"I am trying to ease some of the tension," Riley said.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Lucas asked. "Besides that one day my mom unexpectedly dropped by, they have never been here before."

"This is all part of making amends," Riley reminded.

"What if they hate our house?" Lucas asked, still so desperate for his parent's approval.

"Why would they hate our house?" Riley asked. "We worked really hard to make this place look like home."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous," Lucas sighed.

"Hold Charlotte," Riley said before placing Charlotte in his arms.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"She always makes you feel better," Riley said.

"You both always make me feel better," Lucas insisted.

"It's going to be okay," Riley promised. "Plus, the best part of having it here. We have the power to ask them to leave if it gets tense."

"Good point," Lucas nodded. He heard a car pull into the driveway and instantly turned to face Riley. Her kind brown eyes instantly made him feel better and she leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

"It's going to be okay," Riley repeated.

"Let's do this," Lucas nodded.

Riley took Charlotte back from Lucas and then watched her husband move to open the front door. She could see just how tense his shoulders were and it broke her heart to know his own mom and dad made him feel this way. She wished that she did not have to deal with her in-law's but she knew how important this was to Lucas. She also knew just how much he needed her support. He needed her strength to get through this day and she was going to make sure that he got it. She loved Lucas enough to put aside her ill feelings towards Mr. and Mrs. Friar.

"Hello Riley," Mrs. Friar greeted her daughter-in-law. Riley held Charlotte closer and sent a kind smile at the older woman.

"Hello," Riley greeted before standing up.

"Mom, dad there is someone I want you to meet," Lucas said. He walked over and stood next to his wife, a proud look on his face. "This is Charlotte. Charlotte Maya Friar."

"She's beautiful," Mrs. Friar gasped. She had seen a glimpse of her the last time she was here, but never got a good look at her beautiful granddaughter. "She is the perfect combination of the two of you. I think she looks more like Riley though."

"That's what everyone says," Riley smiled as she rocked the little girl in her arms.

"Dad?" Lucas asked, looking at his father who had stayed quiet the entire time.

"She's gorgeous," Mr. Friar whispered.

"Are you okay, Mr. Friar?" Riley asked, noticing the look on her father-in-law's face.

"I just can't believe how much I missed because of my stupid pride. I almost missed the opportunity to meet this little girl because I couldn't accept my own son," Mr. Friar explained. Mrs. Friar smiled at her husband and placed a hand on his back.

"Dad," Lucas shook his head.

"I'm sorry son. I really truly am," Mr. Friar apologized. "I know I can't erase what I have done to you in the past but I am sure going to try and make it right now."

"It's okay," Lucas said, surprising everyone in the room.

"It is?" Mr. Friar asked.

"If becoming a dad has taught me anything, it's to forgive and move forward. There is too much to appreciate in life to hold on to the negatives," Lucas explained.

"Would you like to hold her?" Riley asked Mr. Friar.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Friar asked.

"Of course. She should get to know her grandpa," Riley smiled as she gestured for him to take Charlotte. Mr. Friar took Charlotte into his arms and moved to sit on the couch with his wife. Riley wrapped an arm around Lucas's waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched his parents interact with Charlotte.

"You were right," Lucas whispered.

"What?" Riley asked, looking up at her husband.

"You said that everything would be okay. You were right," Lucas explained.

"I think this is more than okay," Riley whispered.

"You always believed in them," Lucas nudged his head towards his parents.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I always believed in you. I always believed you would do what was right."

"How did you know that this was right?" Lucas asked.

"Gut feeling?" Riley shrugged.

"Not going to share your secrets with me?" Lucas teased.

"Never," Riley smirked.

"Well I am glad you were right," Lucas kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you," Riley smiled at her husband.

"I love you," Lucas pulled her closer.

"I love you too," Riley whispered and rested her head on his shoulder again.

 **. .**

"So, is everything set for you wedding?" Riley asked to the image of Maya on her computer screen. The two were skyping and talking last minute wedding details.

"All that's left is you getting here!" Maya exclaimed.

"We will be there before you know it," Riley promised.

"Where's Charlotte?" Maya asked.

"Lucas is changing her and then he is going to bring her in here," Riley explained.

"Well I have a surprise for you," Maya said.

"What's that?' Riley asked.

"Hi!" Farkle and Smackle exclaimed at same time and Riley gasped.

"You guys! Hi!" Riley waved at the camera.

"What's going on?" Zay walked into the living room and sat next to Riley. He looked into the camera and waved at his friends.

"Zay! What are you doing there?" Maya asked.

"I was just hanging out with mom and dad while Vanessa works," Zay explained.

"Well don't we feel loved," Lucas laughed as he walked into the room with Charlotte and took a seat next to Riley.

"Charlotte!" Maya, Farkle, and Smackle all exclaimed at the same time.

"Well it's good to see you too," Lucas teased.

"Oh whatever Huckleberry," Maya waved off her friend.

"Yeah! We've seen enough of you the last thirteen years," Smackle agreed.

"I miss you," Farkle promised.

"Well thank you Farkle," Lucas laughed. "It's nice to know someone missed me."

"See guys," Zay said. "It's just like old times. All of us together."

"Only split in half, in two different states," Riley added.

"Well if you have to look at the negatives of it," Zay nudged her shoulder.

"We will all be back together soon enough," Farkle insisted.

"When we finally see Josh make an honest woman out of Maya," Zay teased.

"Oh whatever," Maya rolled her eyes but laughed. "As long as you bring Charlotte with you."

"Of course Charlotte will be with us. We are kind of a packaged deal," Riley laughed.

"She can't wait to see her family," Lucas waved Charlotte's hand at the camera.

"We miss you guys," Farkle said to the three best friends in Texas.

"We miss you too," Riley smiled at the camera. No matter the distance or how long they went without seeing each other, there was nothing in the world that could break these six best friends apart. They had a bond that would last them a lifetime.

 **. .**

"And that Charlotte, is the story of why I insisted I would never move to Texas. Things changed though and your daddy proved to me that there was more to Texas than I was seeing," Riley explained.

"Did you really just tell our daughter about that horrible love triangle we went through as teenagers?" Lucas asked, looking at his two favorite girls seated at the bay window.

"There is no way she is going to remember what I just told her when she is older," Riley laughed. Lucas moved to sit next to Riley at the bay window.

"I still can't believe we went through all of that," Lucas shook his head.

"I thought I was doing what was right!" Riley insisted.

"So you kept saying," Lucas laughed.

"I would like to think that it made us stronger and made us realize just how much we wanted each other," Riley said.

"You have a point," Lucas agreed. "Do you remember when you tried to date Charlie Gardner?"

"Oh gosh," Riley widened her eyes. "You got so jealous!"

"I did not!" Lucas protested.

"You argued with him over how I watch scary movies while you were supposed to be dating Maya," Riley pointed out.

"So maybe I got a little jealous," Lucas shrugged. Riley raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Or maybe I got really jealous."

"I thought it was adorable," Riley teased her husband.

"Adorable?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Look at where we are now because of all we had to go through growing up," Riley said as she cuddled Charlotte closer to her chest.

"I would go through all of it again if it brought me to this exact point," Lucas insisted.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"Well maybe not the Charlie Gardner parts," Lucas smirked.

"Oh stop," Riley shoved his shoulder and laughed.

"Thank you for giving me the most adorable little girl in the whole entire world and for giving me a life that I truly love," Lucas got serious and moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"You really have a way with your words, Lucas Friar," Riley rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas used his free hand and grabbed onto Charlotte's little hand.

"Team Friar forever?" Lucas asked, looking down at his wife.

"Team Friar forever," Riley agreed, sharing a kiss with her husband. As long as she had Lucas and Charlotte, everything would be okay. They loved their little Texas born baby girl. Team Friar forever.


	13. Chapter 13

The sequel to this story is officially up! It is called Today is our Someday! Give it a read and let me know what you think! Thank you again for all the support through reviews, favorites, follows on this story. They mean the absolute world to me. I go through and read every single review and they always bring a smile to my face. I look forward to continuing this journey with all of you!


	14. Chapter 15

So, I had an idea! I was re-reading some parts of these stories and an idea came to me so I wanted to see what you all thought! Would anyone be interested if I wrote another story to this series? I know I wrote the epilogue and tied it all together. Would you be interested in seeing the group as parents to toddlers? See how they handle that kind of role and the affects it has on their relationships/friendships. Leave your thoughts and let me know what you think!


End file.
